Mi lado femenino RRB y PPG
by kmy-litha16
Summary: Las chicas gracias a una extraña sustancia lanzada por Mojo Jojo se tranforman en algo asi como Las Rowdyruff Girls, no son las PPK, y se vuelven muy fuertes, solo los RRB van a poder volverlas a la normalidad para que no le den mas palisas xD
1. Todo normal, ¿sierto?

Mi parte femenina

Cap 1: declaración inesperada

La ciudad de saltadilla, un lugar donde toda la gente vive tranquila, feliz, por que tienen a las chicas mas buenas, valientes y fuertes… la ruda Bellota, la inteligente Bombón y la tierna Burbuja,¡las chicas súper poderosas!.

-¡Bellota! ¿donde están mis listones nuevos?-

-Se los di al perro que habla, ya sabes, al que le gusta insultar xD _jejeje-_

-¡¡¿¿QUE HICISTE QUEEEEE!!??-a los que Bellota da un salto quedando agarrada del techo como un gato temblando

-¡¿QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO?!, ademas era una broma, tranquila ¬¬!-

-¬¬!! _Pues tus bromas no son nada chistosas tarada _¬¬ *ejem*… bueno Bellota ¿donde estan mis listones?-(lo dice con un tic en el ojo xD)

Pues como me obligasta a plancharlos ,"accidentalmente" se me quemaron con la plancha…¡no pienses que era venganza!… por que no lo era…en serio ^^!-

De pronto la cara de Bombón se vuelve roja, roja como un tomate y sus ojos estaban rojos con fuego, en su mano crecía una bola de energía rosa y cuando estaba A PUNTO DE LANZARCELO A SU ASUSTADA HERMANA!!...

Tiiic,tiiic,tiiic…el telefono rojo empezo a sonar

-te salvaste esta vez, pero en cuanto volvamos, ¡vas a ver!-dejo a su temblorosa hermana y contesto

-¿diga?-

-¡Chicas, chicas!, tienen que venir rápido! Los (en este momento Bombón empieza a repetir con un tono sarcástico lo que dice (pero en voz baja)) Rowdyruff boys están atacando de nuevo la ciudad ¡vengan rápido!-

-(suspirando) si alcalde enseguida vamos ¬¬(cuelga), chicas los…

-Rowdyruff boys atacan la ciudad ¬¬-interrumpe Bellota

-y tenemos que ir a detenerlos ¬¬ interrumpe burbuja que entra a la habitación

-(las tres suspiran) bien chicas vámonos ¬¬ chan ,chan, cha cha cha chann, chan-

-espera, espera , espera…¿ por que fue eso?- dice bellota

-pues no se, siempre lo oigo cuando salimos a combatir y creo que me adelante a la música-

En la orquesta…

-Chico uno: así no se puede trabajar-

-Chico dos: si vámonos-

Se fueron…xD

-bien hecho Bombón ¬¬-

-bien, ¡vámonos y acabemos con esto!-se van

En saltadilla…

-UPS!, lo siento!, lo siento!, QUITENCE! Jajajajaja…!!-reía un chico de ojos verde oscuro y pelo negro alborotado en las puntas (como dragon ball xD) destrozando y empujando todo lo que veía

-Jajaja!, hola!, adiós! hola!, adiós! hola!, adiós! Jajaja!- dice un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules mientras atravesaba varios edificios

-ya te vi.…TOMA!! Jajaja!!-dice un chico de largo pelo anaranjado y ojos rojos mientras rayos por los ojos lanzándoselos a las pobres personas que se escondían (incluyendo al perro que habla xD)

En eso…

-¡No tan rapido Rowdyruff!- dice Bombom-¡detengance ahora mismo o…!

-eh, Bombom,deja de hacer eso, tu i yo sabemos queestos tontos nunca van a hacerte caso por dos razones: uno, son muy testarudos y masoquistas, o dos ,por que son unos tarados que no logran entender las " difíciles palabras de Bombón" ¬¬, solo miralos-

Boomer esta sigiendo una mosca xD y Butch esta esta esculpiendo una exagerada figura de el en un trozo de edificio derrumbado xD y Brick, el unico centrado (en ese momento) le estaba creciendo una venita en la cabeza y le dio un tic en el ojo xD

-Pero mir que bien me veo! ¿no crees perro que habla?-dice Butch

-Claro Butch- responde este y se va corriendo xD

-HAY!! NO LO SOPORTO MAS!!-dice Bellota mientras atraviesa la escultura de Butch dandole directamente un puñetazo a este

-HAY, HAY! VAS A PAGAR ESO! Desperdicie dos minutos de mi vida haciendo esa hermoza obra de arte!! (xD)-dice.¡Vamos Boomer!-

Y cada uno ataca a su contraparte mientras los lideresse miran con profundo odio

-¿lista para perder rosadita?-Dice Brick

-Eso lo veremos-dice Bombom y va directamente hacia este y brick hace lo mismo

Continuaaa!!


	2. Las concecuencias de la pelea

Cap 2: las consecuencias de la pelea

Brick fue hacia Bombón intentando golpearla, pero esta le agarra las manos y lo lanza hacia un edifico dándole mínimo unos 30 puñetazos en el estomago a la velocidad de la luz, este le dio una patada lanzándola hasta el pavimento que quedo con un cráter de dos metros, esta voló rápidamente hacia el cielo y toma a Brick de los pies y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia tres edificios continuos, atravesándolos, al chocar con el ultimo queda medio aturdido y el edificio empieza a caer hacia el, y pasa algo que NADIE creería que pasaría.

-¡Brick!, ¡cuidado!-dice Bombón empujando a Brick y poniéndose a su lugar

Brick medio aturdido aun, ve como a Bombón le cae el edificio encima (como los RRB y las PPG se odian finjamos que es algo muy impresionante que Bombos hubiera salvado a Brick ,si? ^^)

-……………bien, una menos ^^-dice este ( que malo ¬¬)

I aparece la cosa que mas odia y no se esperaría que tuviera un RRB, su conciencia XD)

-¿A dónde vas?-dice su conciencia (imagínense a la conciencia como Brick antes de que las chicas lo destruyeran con un beso y a el y a sus hermanos ^^)

-emmm… lejos de aquí? XP)-

-y la vas a dejar hay?-

-eeehh ,si XD)-

-¿después de que te salvo la vida? Uuuyyy voy a andar contigo como un dolor de muela, todos los días, hasta en tus sueños si la dejas hay XP)-

-¡pero si ella se interpuso! ¬¬¡yo no le pedí que me salvara!....además no creo que sea el error mas grande de mi vida

-de hecho, si XP, ahora ve y sálvala maldición!! ¬¬!-

-¿y si no quiero?-

-Me voy a aparecer y le voy a contar tus secretos a toda Saltadilla, empezando ahora. *ejem* A BRICK LE GUSTA VER BARN…!!-

-NOOOOOOOO!! ESTABIEN!!, ESTABIEN!! Tu ganas ma_ldita conciencia _¬¬-

Brick va y empieza a levantar todos los escombros y la encuentra, hay estaba, inconciente(ovio ¬¬), casi muerta.

-LISTO! Ya cumplí ^^ y una vez mas, todo esta bajo control gracias a Brick!!^^(XD)-

Aparece su conciencia enfrente de el

-TODO EL MUNDO!! BRICK DUERME CON PILLAMA DE CONE…- Brick le tapa la boca

-¡¡que quieres!!- dice muy enojado.

Aaa pues, nosé, solo pasaba por aquí y me dije "o valla talvez deba decirle a este imbecil que LLEVE A BOMBOM A UN HOSPITAL!!" ¬¬-

-¡bien! , ¡bien! Pero no te enojes-

En el "hospital"

-¿yaaa, me puedo ir?- dice Brick algo hastiado

-mmm… no me parece buena idea que la hallas traído a un hospital abandonado-

-¿ y como mier…da (XD) iba a saber yo que es un hospital abandonado?-

Ellos miran a su alrededor y esta todo destruido XD (resumen, pelea de los RRB con las PPG)

-Ah, claro, jeje ^^-

-¬¬! _Idiota, como es posible que sea la conciencia de este burro-_

-¡a rayos y ahora que voy a…- antes de terminar ve a sus hermanos detrás

-eehh, ah!!... Boomer, Butch…¿Qué hacen aquí?-dice nervioso

-¡¡BUSCANDOTE TARADO!! ¬¬-dice Butch muy molesto

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-dice Boomer (imagínenselo preguntando en un todo inocente ^^)

-¿yo?...pfff...naaada…jeje…¿yo?...jeje-dice mas nervioso aún

-¿Qué te pasa?- dice inocente Boomer ( o tontamente, como quieran llamarlo XP)

-ehhh…y- yoo…¡ah si! ,¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡deje tu pastel en el horno Butch! (lol XD)

-¿ami?,¿pastel?¿cocinaste tu?...O NO!, QUE ME ROMPISTE!! T_T-(XD)

-n-nada…jeje vamos antes de que se queme ^^! …jeje-empujando a sus hermanos a la ventana, (pensándolo un poco, si ellos no supieran volar, eso seria como intentar matarlos…las cosas que se me ocurren XD)

Pero…

¡alto maldito! ¡¡donde esta mi hermana!!-dice una furiosa Bellota

¡n-nosé! ¡Nosé!, pero algo si se, ¡aquí no esta! ¡vámonos de aquí!-dice a punto de reventar de los nervios

-¡alto hay!,¡que ocultas!-dice Butch

-¡¡¡DIME DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA O TE ARRANCARE EL CORAZON!!-dice roja de furia Bellota-

Y el pobre Brick, acechado por los verdes (imagínenselo, pobre XD) apunto de darle la paliza de sus vida, y fue salvado (otra vez) por…

-mmm... Ay… que paso-dice una aturdida Bombón (¡que esperaban, es una superpoderosa, no iba a morir tan fácil! ¬¬)

Bellota mira a su hermana, casi muerta, herida, y le hecha una mirada a Brick, haciendo que este se sienta como si el Diablo lo estuviera condenando a una eternidad debajo de la lava(el poder de la mirada de Bellota XD)

-tu…¡TU!¡¡MALDITO!!,¡¡¡ DATE POR MUERTO!!!-i fue a pegarle salvajemente a Brick

Pero Butch lo interrumpe dándole a Bellota un golpe en el estomago

-¡no te metas con mi hermano!¡no es mi culpa que te hermana sea una debilucha!-grita furioso

GGGRRR!!... AHORA VERAS!!-y empiezan a pelear, como siempre XD (imaginence la pelea como esas donde no se ven los monos, solo una nubecita girando y mostrando partes de los peleadores ^^)

Boomer y Burbuja estaban escondidos muertos de miedo(si, Burbuja esta desde que llego Bellota)

-YA VASTA!- dice la pelirroja

-¡BOMBOM!,¡BOMBOM! ¡ESTAS BIEN! ^^-dice Burbuja y la abraza (los hice reaccionar un poco tarde, lose)

-pu-pues gracias por preocuparse, pero… ¿quien eres tu?

Chan Chan! Continua! ^^, perdón por hacer el primer cap corto es que estoy por entrar a clase y eso me tiene un poco nerviosa ^^


	3. Una declaración inesperada

Cap 3: una declaración inesperada

Bellota y Burbuja la miraban con cara pálida sorprendidas de lo que decía su hermana

-¡pero Bombón! ¡soy yo! ¡Bellota! ¡la ruda! ¡la verde! ¡la que usa la fuerza y no tus planes!-

-querrás decir la cabeza ¬¬- dice Butch a lo que Bellota le pega en la cabeza

-lo siento, no te recuerdo- dice una adolorida Bombón

-¿ i que hay de mi? No me recuerdas hermanita?- dice Burbuja

-No, lo siento… pero, ¿que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-pues…- todos miran a Brick que estaba hablando "solo"

-¡por tu culpa estoy metido aquí maldita conciencia! ¬¬-

-¡no es mi culpa que no sepas manejar a tus hermanos, "líder"!-

-¡si la hubiera dejado hay, ya hubiera terminado con el maldito propósito de mi vida!-

-¿matar a una niña? Eres un maric…-

-¡hey Brick! ¿con quien hablas?- dice Butch

Brick voltea y ve como todos lo miraban con cara de o.O?

-que miran… a hola Bombom, que bueno que hallas despertado, gracias por… eso ¬///¬-

-¿que cosa?- dice Boomer

-¡nada!,¡nada!-

-¡QUE COSA!-dice Butch

-¡vamos zanahoria con gorra, dinos que paso! ¬¬- dice Bellota

-¡ pe-pero, pero, pero ! "suspira" bien les contare ¬¬-

Brick les cuenta

-blablaba pelea, blablabla edificios, blablabla se pone en mi lugar y, blablabla maldita conciencia por eso, blablabla, ¡quiso contar mis secretos si yo no!,blablabla… y eso fue lo que paso ¬¬-

-¿QUÉ TE SALVO?- dicen todos a unisolo

-si ¬¬-

-¿Y LA SALVASTE?-

-¡si! _Mil veces maldita conciencia-_

-y ves Barney?-dice Butch

¡s… digo NO! ¡YO NO DIJE ESO! ¬///¬!-

-quería ver si lo admitías ^^!- dice Butch

Un silencio incomodo lleno la sala, hasta que ciertos verdes…

-!!!- Reían como enfermos Butch y Bellota

-Grrr…¬///¬-(Brick)

-pues yo encuentro que eso fue muy valiente Brick- dice Boomer

-¡Ahhyy!, ¡ que romántico!,¡eres muy, muy tierno Brick ^///^!-dice Burbuja poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas (las suyas no en las de Brick)

-¬¬!-(Boomer XD)

-Pues gracias Burbuja, pero eso no fue algo romántico ^//^, pero gracias- dice Brick un poco rojo

-_grrr… _¬¬-(si, Boomer XD)

-¡JAJAJA!, ¡¡BURBUJA!!,¡¡QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES!!, ¡JAJAJA!,¡MIRA, LO PUSISTE ROJO!, ¡JAJAJA!,¡AGORA SI QUE COMBINA CON SU GORRA JAJAJA!-dice casi muriéndose de la risa Bellota

-¡I MIRA, BOOMER ESTA ROJO DE LOS CELOS! ¡JAJAJA!,¡TRANQUILO BOOMER, A BRICK NO LE GUSTA A LA BEBITA, LE GUSTA A LA SABELOTODO DE BOMBOM!, JAJAJA!-

-¿celoso?- dice Boomer entre dientes

-¿bebita?-dice Burbuja igual

-¡le gusta la sabelotodo de Bombom?- dice Brick igual que los azules

Ellos miran a Butch con deceos de matarlo (O.O!)

Uh,oh- dice Butch con miedo

-¡BUENO YA VASTA!,¿OSEA QUE YO ARRIESGE MI VIDA POR EL?...¿y ellos quienes son? ¿mis hermanos también?- dice Bombom

-¡ja! Ya quisieras rosadita ¬¬-dice Butch

-cállate ¬¬-dice Bellota golpeándole la cabeza a Butch (otra vez)

-¿enserio no sabes quienes somos?-dice Boomer

-no-

-¡vamos!, somos los Rowdyruff boys!¡los malos!-dice Butch

-¡si!, ¡son los imbéciles a los que les pateamos en trasero casi a diario y sacrificaste tu vida por el idiota de su líder!-

-¡hey! ¬¬!- (Brick)

-ya, osea, yo, supuestamente hermana de Burbuja y Bellota, una chica con poderes, que lucha contra "los malos", sacrifique mi vida por algien que se supone que odio y lo quero matar?-dice Bombom

-supongo-dice Bellota

-pues… veo que valio la pena ^////^!-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (todos)

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta hasta tocar el piso,(XD) palidos, tiesos, en silencio… y como siempre Butch interrumpe ese silencio.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! LA APOCALIPSIS!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡PANICO!!!!,¡¡¡¡PANICOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-dice mientras corre como un pobre enfermo por la sala del ex hospital (XD)-

-valió... ¿la pena?-dice Burbuja mientras se desmaya

-…….-bellota quedo en estado de shock sentada en el piso

-no salvo chicas, por que después me aman, salvo chicas, por que después me aman, salvo chicas, por que después me aman, salvo chicas, por que después…-decia Boomer en posición petal (o vetal no ce XP) en el suelo, meciéndose(XD)

Brick veía esta escena rojo de rabia y vergüenza con una venita creciéndole en la cabeza

-¡SILENCIO!-dice rojo aun-Acaso tan poco vale mi vida que exageran tanto?,¿acaso MI VIDA no vale nada?

-¡¡¡¡SII!!!!-dijeron todos a unisolo mientras Brick se caía de espaldas (jaja XD)

Brick mira a Bombom con furia ciega al ver como sus palabras lo habian humillado

-¡QUE TE PASA!,¿¡TE BOLVISTE LOCA!?,¿¡NO ME RECUERDAS?!,¡¡SOY YO, BRICK, EL LIDER DE LOS RRB, TU MAYOR ENEMIGO AL QUE HAZ QUERIDO MATAR DESDE QUE NACI!!!-dice descargando toda su ira

-…………….que lindo eres cuando te enojas ^///^- dice Bombom

Y Brick se cae de espaldas (otra ves) , se levanta medio rojo y cuando iva a decir algo… no lo dijo por que prefirió actuar

-¡hey que haces!-dice Bombom

Brick la había tomado a la fuerza para llevársela al Profesor Utonio (querían, querían XD sorry pero no puedo hacer que Brick la bese haci como haci)

En la casa Utonio…

-ALOOO!(XD), eh! Ñoñ… digo prof. Utonio XP, esta?-grita Brick

-¿quien llama?...¡AHH! ¡UN RRB! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?! ¡¿DE LA MANO DE MI HIJA?!-dice furioso

Brick se da cuenta de que no le soltó la mano a la chica PPG y ella se sonroja un poco, igual que el (XD)

-mierda…-

ooo---Flashback---ooo

-AHHH!!, ¡QUE TE PASA IMBECIL! ¡¿ME QUIERES MATAR?! ERES UN…VAJAME HIJO DE…MALDITO ENFERMO VAS A VER….TE VOY A…-grita como enferma Bombón

-¿ah?, ¿qué? XP-dice Brick y desciende

-ya, ¿Qué me querías decir? XP-

A lo que Bombom cae de espaldas

¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Yo creí que me querías matar!-dice Alterada Bombom

-Claro olvide que se te olvido como volar ^^U-

A lo que Bombom cae de espaldas otravez

-¿Sabes que?, mejor corramos- dice Brick mientras toma de la mado a Bombom y se van corriendo

-_me tomo la mano!!…^///^!-_ piensa Bombom

30 min. después…

-a mierda esto demora demasiado ¬¬ ¡como lo hacen los humanos!-

-ellos no son flojos como tu, Brick ahora empiezo a recordar por que te odio ¬¬-

-¿por que?-

-por que eres un tonto ¬¬-

-ah! Al diablo!- toma a Bombom por la cintura y se van volando

-¡AHH! Que haces pedazo de…-

-cállate! Que no te oigo XP-

Un poco mas allá…

-¡Brick! ¡Espera!-dice Bombom

-que, que paso, que paso-dice Brick

Es que tengo hambre ^^

-hay cosas en las que no vas a cambiar ¬¬!-desciende-ven, sígueme-y la toma de la mano

-_me tomo de la mano de nuevo ^///^-_piensa Bombom

-¡a mira hay esta tu casa!,¡puedes comer hay XP! Vamos!-dice Brick

-¬¬, ¿que casa?- y se van corriendo y llegan a la puerta

-ALOOO!-…

…ooo---Fin Flashback---ooo...

-eh niño, niño…BRICK JOJO!-dice gritando el profesor

-eh?...ah! lo siento tuve un flashback ^ ^-dice Brick

-un flash que?-dice Bombom

-es cuando te recuerdas de algo que ya paso y te quedas pegado en eso XD-dice el profesor

-ah…o-O?-

-bien Brick Jojo, que haces aquí?-

-ah si lo que paso fue que… (cuenta la historia) y por eso su hija perdió la memoria ^^!-

-¿Qué te salvo?-

-si ¬¬-

-¿y la salvaste?-

-¡¡SI!! ¡va a hacer algo o que!-dice Brick algo hastiado

-*suspira* vengan, sabia que esto iba a pasar ¬¬-

-¿enserio?¿cuanto tiempo libre tiene UD? XP-

En el laboratorio…

-Bien Bombom, entra a la capsula, Brick ve a buscar a tus hermanos y a mis otras hijas para recuperar todos los recuerdos de Bombom

-enserio, ¿Cuánto tiempo libre tiene?-

Se fue y encontró a sus hermanos y enemigas igual, esto le hizo que le saliera una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza, a Butch lo amarro para que no se moviera mas y le tiro un jarrón en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara, a Burbuja le tiro agua, a Bellota le dio una cachetada para que reaccionara y a Boomer le dio un Capuchino doble azúcar de vainilla con canela ,lo que pasa es que Boomer le pasa eso casi a diario desde que lo destruyeron con un beso y sus hermanos descubrieron que así se le pasaba XD.

Cuando todos llegaron al laboratorio

-Bien, entren a las capsulas de sus colores- dijo el profesor

El profesor Utonio acciono la maquina, pero en ese momento (no me pregunten como) apareció Mojo Jojo

-Yo, Mojo Jojo e venido aquí con mi Súper mega archi rayo de maldad para convertir a las entupidas de las PowerPuff Girls en Villanas para que se unan ami y sean mis hijas y así con los Rowdyruff Boys y las PowerPuff Girls ¡¡DOMINARE EL MUNDO!! ¡¡BUAAAJAJAJAJA!!-(que directo XD)

Diciendo esto, Mojo Jojo lanzo su súper rayo de maldad a la maquina de recuperación de memoria, haciendo que las chicas gritaran

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!-

¡¡PUUMMM!!

-*tosiendo* que paso…ah?? Quienes son ustedes??- Dice el Profesor Utonio

Se ven unas siluetas entre el humo con unos ojos brillosos

Continua ^^ porfa dejen comentarios para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, es que es mi primer fic y quiero saber sus opiniones grax ^^


	4. Las Dangerous Girls

Hola! Quería decir que para muchos Las Dangerous Girls seria como las copias de las Powerpunk Girls pero es que yo quería hacer otras por que no se como es que aparecieron las Powerpunk así que mejor decidí hacer mis personajes ^^ están hechas sin fines de lucro así que no se enojen los fans de las Powerpunk Girls gracias ^^

Cap 4: Las Dangerous Girls

Cuando el humo se fue, aparecieron tres que chicas traían una polera como los Rowdyruff boys pero negras, con la franja de en medio y una falda negra también

Con los mismos zapatos que las PPG pero con calzas de sus respectivos colores, la del centro, tenía el pelo a un poco mas de la mitad de lo que tenia Bombom pero suelto, que termina con puntas como el de Brick, era de color naranja medio oscuro con puntas moradas, las chasquillas las tenia como Bersek (Rabia) también con las puntas moradas, la franja de la polera era del mismo color como los bordes de la falda con zapatos negros y pantaletas moradas, llevaba una gorra del mismo color con dos pequeños listones rojos con unos delgadísimos lasos con una flecha al final (como la cola del diablo) a cada lado y sus ojos eran violetas y su mirada era de indiferencia, la del lado izquierdo tiene el pelo alborotado con puntas, como el de Butch pero mas corto, como si tuviera una corona con puntas, el pelo de atrás lo tenia por los hombros, algo levantado. Las puntas las tenia de color blanco, tenia un mechón que le cubría un ojo y al medio de ese mechón una línea blanca, traía un pinche blanco con forma de calavera al lado izquierdo de su pelo la franja de la polera, falda y pantaletas eran igual a los de su hermana, pero blancas, zapatos negros, sus ojos eran de un terrorífico verde agua (si se lo imaginan un poco como yo, verán que tengo razón XP) y una mirada maquiavélica (ya saben, sonrisa mostrando los dientes y el seño fruncido) y la del lado derecho tiene el pelo rubio ondulado a los lados, como el de Boomer, pero mucho mas largo unas coletas arriba y alrededor de esta era café oscuro, la verdad es que el peinado de esta chica es muy difícil de explicar, al frente tenia el mismo peinado de Burbuja, pero con unos mechones largos un poco separados y delgados, atrás tenia el pelo un poco mas corto que el de su hermana mayor con las puntas cafés oscuro también pero como en forma de pequeños rubís alineados, los pelos que se le levantan en la cabeza a Boomer ella los tenia caídos su ropa era como la de sus hermanas pero en color café oscuro y sus ojos eran celestes clarísimos, casi blancos y todas tenían cicatrices la pelirroja una en la cara, debajo de su ojo izquierdo la morena una en amos brazos y la rubia en la pierde derecha (lo se, muy especifico ^^U),hasta que la líder hablo

-¡Hey!, yo soy Amethyst- dice La pelirroja

-y,yo, y,yo, y,yo, y,yo, y,yo, y,yo, ¡SOY ZIRCON!-dice gritando maquiavélicamente ansiosa la morena

-mírame yo soy Agate nene- dice la rubia con una sonrisa picarona sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

-Y anda enterándote ñoño que nosotras somos ¡Las Dangerous Girls!- dicen a unisolo

-¡Jajaja,! ¡mi plan funciono!, ¡ahora yo, Mojo Jojo voy a…-

-¡¡DEJENME SALIR!!-grita Butch

-como iba diciendo, yo…-

-¡¡QUIERO SALIR MALDICION!!-repite

-*ejem* como iba…-

-¡¡¡POR QUE MIERDA NO PUEDO ROMPER ESTA MALDITA COSA!!!, ¡¡¡QUIERO SALIIIIIR!!!-grita Butch

-¡Ah maldito niño déjame terminar de una vez!!! ¬¬!!-dice muy hastiado Mojo Jojo

-¡¡ya vasta!!, Zircon anda a "ayudar" a ese loco- dice Amethyst

-lo siento niña es imposible que ella logre…-con un puño atraviesa la capsula agarrando la polera de Butch-atravesarlo…- el Profesor se quedo asombrado

-mira, mira, mira, mira, ¡tengo un nuevo juguete Amethyst!-i lo alza

-a quien le llamas juguete, pedazo de…-no termino por que Zircon le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago

-¡O.O!...-a Butch no le salía ni los gemidos por el dolor

Amethyst y Agate también de un puñetazo sacaron a los otros dos (Brick y Boomer)

-Valla valla valla, que tenemos aquí, yo me concegí una MASCOTA!-dice Amethyst

-mmm..., parece que el mío se murió XP ¿no lo habré sacado muy fuerte?-dice Agate lo agito un poco para ver si reaccionaba

Boomer después de eso despertó

-¡mira! Ya desperto mi golosina! XD-

-que, ¿acaso me vas a comer? XP-dijo Boomer

-no, odio las golosinas-dijo frunciendo en seño- haciendo que Boomer tiemble

-¡HEY! ¡BAJAME, BAJAME!-dice Brick

-como quieras-dice Amethyst mientras lo eleva y lo azora fuertemente en el piso

Agate hace lo mismo

-¡quienes son ustedes y que le hicieron a mis niñas!- dijo el Prof. Utonio

-¡jajajaja! ¡ahora son MIS niñas!, creo que voy a olvidar a estos fracasados de los RRB que se queden con EL si quieren, ¡ya no los necesito! ¡jajajaja!-dijo Mojo Jojo-¡chicas acábenlos!

-si, padre!-dijeron a unisolo

-¡esto será divertido!- dijo Zircon mientras daba brincos sin brincar (como lo hacia Butch en el capitulo de los chicos jocosos vuelven a la ciudad o los supernenes vuelven a la ciudad

-¡Hey!, ¡esa es mi frase, y es mi cabello también! XP)-dijo Butch mientras hacia lo mismo que Zircon

Amethyst aprovechando el descuido de Brick voló rápidamente hacia el y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo varios metros atrás

-¡Jugando suciamente! ¡Me enorgullezco Amethyst!- dijo Mojo Jojo sonriendo malvadamente

-gracias padre- dijo esta- ahora tendrás otra razón de estar orgulloso de mi- dijo esto y fue a donde estaba Brick que aun estaba aturdido por el golpe y lo tomo del pelo y lo empezó a girar y lo lanzo hacia arriba rompiendo el techo de el laboratorio y le lanzo un rayo morado que salio de sus ojos que era el doble de potente que el de Bombom, cuando el estaba callando se puso arriba de el y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo su caída mas brusca.

-y mi golpe final- dijo esto y se saco el gorro dejando caer un hermoso cabello naranja que se convirtió en el doble del que tenia Bombom este cambio de color a morado y se empezó a levantar (como el de Sedusa pero mas bello XD) el cabello fue directamente hacia Brick y lo sujeto azotándolo contra el piso y enterrándolo en este, una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara de Mojo Jojo mientras Amethyst seguía seria desde el momento que nació

-¡Brick!- dijeron sus hermanos

-¡TU! ¡AHORA VERAS!-dijo Butch y cuando iba a atacar a Amethyst, Zircon se cruzo en su camino tomándolo de las manos

-¡Hey, yo también quiero algo de diversión!- dijo con su sonrisa maquiavélica

-¡AHHH!! ¡¡ME TOCO LAS MANOS UNA CHICA!! ¡¡PIOJOS!! XP-dijo Butch

-¬¬… y tienes garrapatas pero yo no alego XP- dijo Zircon

-¡WUAU! ¡Como no se me ocurrió! ¡Debes enseñarme XP!- dijo Butch

-¡VASTA! Mucho bla bla y poca acción! ¡A PELEAR!- dijo Zircon

-¡OPINO LO MISMO!- dijo Butch

Butch fue corriendo hacia Zircon con una felicidad sorprendente, pero Zircon era mucho más rápido y le tomo las manos de nuevo dándole dos vueltas y lanzándolo a una pared que obviamente se agujereó

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ME SUPERES ASI EN VELICIDAD! ¡TOMO UN TARRO DIARIO DE CAFÉ!, a por cierto (empezó a tomar una taza de café XP) –listo XP- tiro la taza lejos-¡aun no me vences!- antes de terminar de decir esto, Zircon estaba a milímetros de el

-¡estas pasándote a mi espacio personal si no te importa! ¬¬- dice Butch

-no, no me importa- dijo esto y lo tomó por la camisa y lo alzó

-¡bájame marimacha! XP bájame!-

-como quieras-dijo esto y lo enterró en el suelo

-¿esta bien hay o mas XP?-

-¬¬…AY… yo opino…-

-¿mas?, bueno, tu lo pediste-dijo y empezó a pegarle puñetazos en el estomago dejándolo junto a Brick

-je-je-je- río malignamente Zircon

-bien Agate, has lo tuyo- dijo Amethyst

-espera, tengo que votar una golosina podrida-dijo y fue a supervelocidad hacia Boomer

Lo tomo de las manos por atrás y lo recorto en el piso después le pego en la cabeza para que quedara inconciente, entonces salto tan alto que izo otro agujero en el techo de el laboratorio cuando estuvo muy arriba empezó a girar en si misma agarrándose los pies, convirtiéndose en algo así como una esfera marrón que bajo a toda velocidad hacia el pobre Boomer, enterrándolo junto a sus hermanos

-ahora si, padre tapate los oidos- dijo i empezó a cantar( si a cantar)

Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
Your love hits me like no other

They say I'm a true believer  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Just a kiss away

Give me a break

Al empezar a cantar a todos menos a Mojo Jojo, le emesaron a aparecer unas auras marrones alrededor del cuerpo y poco a poco fueron poseidos

I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Dangerous

Los RRB se levantaron y subieron a la superficie donde se pusieron todos juntos.

I'm out of control

Don't you push it to the limit

Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover

They say, just a pretender  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Standing face to face

-¿lista Zircon?- dijo Amethyst

-cuando quieras-dijo Zircon

Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Dangerous

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

-ahora- dijo Amethyst

-¡HAY VOY!-dijo y empezó a correr alrededor de los RRB formando un gran tornado blanco

-mi turno-dijo Amethyst tomando su gorra y lanzándola arriba de los RRB que enseguida se trasformo en una esfera, Zircon se salio de hay rápidamente dejando a el tornado con los RRB encerrados en la esfera

-listo-dijo Amethyst

-les va a doler un poco-dijo Agate

-espero que mas que un poco-dijo Zircon

-¡bien hecho chicas! ¡ahora vámonos a casa, y después a conquistar el mundo! BUAJAJAJA!- dijo Mojo Jojo

-¡si padre!- dijeron a unisolo y toaron a su "padre" y se fueron

Los chicos estaban en la esfera golpeándose ferozmente por el remolino, inconcientes, hasta que

-¡ah! Casi olvido mi gorra-dijo Amethyst y silbó, haciendo que el gorro volviera a su cabeza dejando caer a los pobres RRB al suelo

-adiós idiotas-dijo esta, siempre seria, y se fue

-imposible… los RRB vencidos, y ni pudieron reaccionar, claro, el poder de las PPG y los RRB se combino, convirtiendo a mis pobres niñas, ahora que voy a hacer… hay una posibilidad pero, necesito a los RRB conmigo- dijo el profesor Utonio quien el canto de Agate no le surgió efecto ya que hace un tiempo atrás se inhalo un ship en las orejas para no oír los mega gritos de las PPG

El profesor miro a los Rowdyruff boys-es increible el poder que tienen esa chicas… Las Dangerous Girls.

Continua!

Acotaciones:

Los nombre de las Dangerous Girl significan

Amethyst: Amatista

Zircon: Circonita

Agate: Ágata

Son piedras semi- preciosas, no elegí el zafiro ni el diamante ni la esmeralda, etc., por que ya las vi en otro fic así que eso para mi seria muy copion ^ ^

Acotacion 2:

Zircon tiene la personalidad explosiva de Butch (ya saben, como que se hubiera tomado 100 cafés XD)

Amethyst tiene la personalidad seria de Brick, pero Amethyst es seria todo el tiempo, nunca sonríe

Y Agate tiene la personalidad de Boomer,(lo de ser tontamente inocente XD) pero Agate tiene mas personalidad y no teme decir las cosas como son

Alguna pregunta, critica o lo que sea, dejen su comentario ^^ ah! Por si no se dieron cuenta (cosa que no creo) este cap es el doble de largo por la aparicion y descripción de las Dangerous Girls, eso XD.


	5. Un cambio: Los chicos van por las chicas

Hola! ^^ Aquí mi 5to cap! Yo se que hay muchos errores ortográficos en mi fic, pero es que no me fijo xD, quiero avisar que va a ser difícil ver Brickxbloss , Boomxbubbles y ButchxButter por un par de caps ya que ahora mismo las chicas están trasformadas en las Dangerous Girls ^^U, pero no se enojen, por que va a haber Brickxbloss ,Boomxbubbles y ButchxButter , a menos que quieran ver love con las Dangerous Girl (cosa rara seria), bueno eso, ah! Y la canción que canta Ágata se llama Dangerous de cascada (bueno supongo que ya saben por que escogí esa canción) eso ^^

Cap 5: Cambio de papeles: Los Chicos van por las Chicas

En el edificio de Mojo Jojo

-bien chicas, aquí vivirán- dijo Mojo Jojo

Solo se veía una sala muy desordenada y con basura

-¿enserio? o.O?-dijo Agate

-a pero no se asusten, Amethyst, presiona este botón, ya que tu fuiste la primera que me llamaste, padre T-T (XD)-

-¬¬? Bieeen?…-Amethyst presiona el botón y la fea y vacía sala se convirtió un una súper mega genial habitación con una mega cama de color rojo azul y verde oscuro, una TV gigantesca con una Wii (XD) un refrigerador con muchas cosas ricas para comer y beber, tres notebook, uno rojo, otro azul y otro verde oscuro, con tres puertas misteriosas (ni tanto después de esta decripcion de la habitación van a saber que tienen XP) un baño unas mesas, sillas, tres armarios de, esos colores XP, etc, en resumen, la habitación ideal XD

-…O.O!- (las tres)

-perdón por los colores, es que se supone que iba a ser para los RRB, espero que no les

moleste por que…-

-¡¡¡ESTA GENIAL!!!-dijeron a Agate y Zircon mientras Mojo Jojo daba un salto por la impresión

-nada mal-dijo Amethyst (ya saben que ella nunca sonríe y menos se va a impresionar)

-bien, que bueno que les guste, ahora, miren en las puertas con sus respectivos colores…digo, Agate la azul, Amethyst la roja y Zircon en la verde-las chicas abrieron las puertas y…

-¡de lujo! ¡Hojas!, ¡crayones!, ¡pinceles, pinturas!,etc.! Esto es lo mejor de toda la habitación!-decía emocionada Agate

-valla, valla nada mal…libros, revistas, escritorio, un laboratorio secreto detrás del librero (XD),etc… creo que esto es lo mejor de la habitación-dijo tranquila y seriamente Amethyst

-¡¡¡¡WUUUUAAAAUUUU!!!!-dijo Zircon haciendo que todos saltaran (menos Amethyst, claro)-¡¡ESTO ESTA GENIAL! PESAS!, ¡SACOS DE GOLPEAR!¡CAMA ELASTICA!,¡COLCHONETAS! ¡RAMPAS!, ¡UNA CAFETERA!(XD) ,etc…,DIFINITIVAMENTE ESTO ES LO MEJOR DE LA HABITACION!!-dijo Zircon sin poder dejar de saltar

-bien niñas, me alegra que les guste, disfrútenlo, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo y se fue

A la mañana siguiente en la casa del Prof. Utonio…

-aaaay… ¿eh?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿me morí? XP-dijo Boomer

-au… si moriste, tengo muy mala suerte, nos pusieron en la misma habitación del cielo XP-Dijo Butch

-no hablen estupideces…auch…¿Cómo se les ocurre que estamos en el cielo?, nosotros deberíamos estar en el infierno XP-Dijo Brick

-para su buena suerte aun están en la tierra chicos- dijo el Prof. Utonio que entro en la habitación de las chicas

-oiga, ¿donde estoy?,¿Qué hago aquí?,¿Quién es UD?,¿Por qué vivo aun?,¿me porte tan mal para ir al infierno?,¿me gusta Agate?,¿me da permiso de ser su novio?,¿me gusta Burbuja?,¿me da permiso para ser su novio?,¿Dónde esta EL?,¿Por qué estoy durmiendo en la cama de Burbuja?¿por que…-

-BASTA BOOMER! ¬¬!-dice algo hastiado Butch

-estas en mi casa, los deje dormir aquí para que se curaran, soy el Prof. Utonio, por que te sané, yo creo que si, no lo creo, no es mi hija, estoy casi seguro, si ella te acepta, muerto, por que yo los traje aquí.-respondió sin parar el Prof. Utonio

-aaaa, gracias ^^…espere,¿me dejaría ser novio de Burbuja?-

-¡¡BOOMER!! ¬¬-dijeron Brick y Butch

-yo solo preguntaba,*snif* es que no me tienen paciencia T-T (XD)-

-¬¬…bueno Prof. Utonio, osea que EL esta muerto por que las superbob… dijo las PowerPuff Girl lo derrotaron y ahora nos esta adoptando?-dice Brick

-No, no los estoy adoptando, solo los cuido por que los necesito para volver a la normalidad a mis niñas, las que ahora son las Dangerous Girls-

-¿y que podemos hacer nosotros?, ellas nos dieron paliza, aunque me duela admitirlo T-T-dice muy tristemente Butch

-¿ustedes se acuerdan cuando las chicas los derrotaron con un beso?-

-cooomo olvidarlo *-*-dice Boomer con cara de enfermo

-¡vamos Boomer!, no me digas que ahora te gusta la beb… digo a Burbuja, ¿o si? ¬¬-dijo Butch

-po-por supuesto que no, no me puede gustar mi enemiga, con sus lindas coletas rubias, sonrisa encantadora, ojos celestes como el cielo…di-di-digo es mi enemiga y siempre será así y no me gusta ^///^U-dijo rojo con un tomate

-¬¬ ¬¬-(Butch y Boomer)

-¿pe-pero y que me dices de ti Brick?¿no te acuerdas que Bombom se enamoro de t…-Brick le tapa la boca

-_cállate imbecil _¬¬-

-_bueno pero no te enojes…¡¡y no me molestes!!-_

-o.O?... bueno como les decía ellas los destruyeron con un beso, ustedes tienen que…-

-¿¿¡¡no esperara que las besemos cierto??!!-dijo Butch exaltado

-no, ustedes tienen que ser los novios celosos-

-¿¿¡¡LOS NOVIOS CELOSOS??!!-dijeron a unisolo

-si, ustedes deben…-

-espere espere…:D… Brick Butch me ayudan?-dijo Boomer entusiasmado

-¡claro! :D- dijeron a unisolo

-*ejem* iba entrando el esposo celoso cuando…-dijo Butch

-¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DESVERGONZADA!!- dijo actuando Butch

-¡pe-pero mi amor si solo es mi padre ^^U-dijo actuando Boomer

-¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TRAIGAS A TU PADRE A LA CASA!!!-

-tranquilo hombre, si ya me voy- dijo actuando Brick

-¡¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO VUELVAS!!-

-¡¡mi-mi amor tenga cuidado con mi padre que ya esta viejo y le puede dar un infarto-

-¡¡¡AAAHH!!, ¡¡DEFIENDES A TU PADRE ANTES QUE A TU MARIDO!!, QUE ISO EL QUE LE TIENES MAS RESPETO QUE AMI!!!-

-n-no se enoje, mi amor si solo me vino a visitar y yo…-

Entonces el marido/Butch toma a la esposa/Boomer por los hombros y la lanza

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!-dice la esposa/Boomer poniendo una cara de gracioso espanto (D:)

-¡¡¡ANDAI PURO MARAQUEANDO!!!(XD)-dijo esto y los tres se juntan y hacen una reverencia y se tiran al suelo muertos de la risa (XD)

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-se reían loa tres

-…….o.O?-(Prof. Utonio)

-bueno, bueno (secándose las lagrimas) ¿Qué decía?-dijo Brick

-¬¬!... decía que tienen que ser los novios celosos los que persiguen, hostigan, hasta que se cansen y sus partes malvadas se vallan-

-¡¡QUEE!!-dijeron todos

-lo otro seria…-

-¡dígalo ya!-dijo Brick

-¡no podemos ser unas lapas todo el tiempo!- dijo Boomer

-¡tenemos una reputación de villanos que cuidar!-dijo Butch

-lo otro seria que ustedes enamoren a las Dangerous Girls, así ellas les darán un beso voluntariamente, devolviéndoles la maldad-

-…….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!!!-dijeron Brick y Butch

-esta bien ^^-dijo Boomer

-repetimos…¡¡¡QUEE!!-repitieron XD

-oigan, es por el bien de la situación, además, no quiero que me den otra palisa, tenemos una reputación que cuidar ¿lo olvidan?-dijo Boomer muy convincente

-pues… no quiero que me maten y me revivan de nuevo XP…lo are- dijo Brick

-están locos… pero lo are XP- dijo Butch

-bien, vallan y hagan que se enamoren de ustedes-dijo el Prof. Utonio

-¡bien!-dijeron y se fueron

Llegaron a su ex-casa y entraron rompiendo una ventana y…

-¡¡AAAHH!!-

-¡¡AAAHH!!-

COnTiNuAaA!!...^^ una cosa, espero que no se enojen por lo de "estay puro maraqueando XD" es que la actuación de los RRB lo saque de "el club de la comedia" un programa que veo y me hace mucho reír XD y la canción de este programa se llama "celos" la letra es de una cantante que no me acuerdo quien es, solo me acuerdo de la versión moderna cantada por fanilu ^^ah! Aquí estan las fotos de las piedras semi-preciosas

Amethyst: http: / / www .custom- jewelers .com / images / Amethyst .jpg

Agate: http:/ / cdn3 .ioffer .com / img / item /287 /004 /12 / .jpg

Zircon: http: / / gwydir .demon .co .uk / jo / minerals / pix / zircon4 .jpg

Quítenles los espacios ^^ eso bye!


	6. Unos extraños muy familiares

E aquí mi 6 cap ^^, como pudieron ver, e estado subiendo un cap x día, pero puede que algún día pasen algunos días sin escribir ^^U pero eso no será ahora por que entro el 22 wii ^^XD bueno aquí esta

Cap 6: unos extraños muy familiares

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!!-grito Boomer

-¡¡calla!!, escucha, en la puerta azul- dijo Brick

Agate estaba cantando:

-Me dijiste que me amabas solo a mi

Me dijiste que me harías tan feliz

Te reíste cuando tu me viste llorar

El principio de una historia sin final

Prometiste un mundo nuevo y te creí

Me prometiste la luna y el cielo de abril

Me leíste un cuento chino y que va

terminaba mucho antes que empezar

Mira niño

yo no se quien eres

ni cual es tu nombre

ni que es lo que quieres

hay cariño

que ya no recuerdo

donde eh visto antes

esos ojos negros

y aun así me suena tu cara

de alguna vez en otro tiempo

cuando yo te amaba

Confundiste la mentira y la verdad

Confundiste a mi amiga con amar

Y escribí tu nombre en la orilla del mar

Que hoy la marea se ha encargado de borrar

Mira niño

yo no se quien eres

ni cual es tu nombre

ni que es lo que quieres

hay cariño

que ya no recuerdo

donde eh visto antes

esos ojos negros

y aun así me suena tu cara

de alguna vez en otro tiempo

cuando yo te amaba

Mira niño

yo no se quien eres

ni cual es tu nombre

ni que es lo que quieres

hay cariño

que ya no recuerdo

donde eh visto antes

esos ojos negros

y aun así me suena tu cara

de alguna vez en otro tiempo

cuando yo te amaba

Me dijiste que me amabas solo a mi

Me dijiste que me harías tan feliz...

-wuau… canta muy bien-dijo Boomer

-pero,¿Por qué su canto no nos hizo efecto?

-yo se por que, por que ella canto con el corazón y no por defensa

-wuaow Butch que profundo, lo hubiera esperado de Boomer, ¿pero tu? Que raro ¬¬-dijo Brick

-¡Hey!-Dijo Boomer

-¡gracias! ^^ Las revistas de EL sirvieron de algo mas que para hacer avioncitos de papel XP-dijo Butch

-claaaaro…¬¬- dijo Brick

Brick se puso a mirar por el agujerito de la puerta continua (la roja), Amethyst estaba sentada leyendo un libro de quien sabe que XP

-¿es que esta niña nunca sonríe? ¬¬ al menos Bombom sonreía un poco mas-dijo Brick

-es que Amethyst es tu lado femenino Brick XP, pero ella es mas seria e inteligente-dijo Boomer

-¿que pasa Brick?,¿acaso extrañas a Bombom?-dijo Butch con una sonrisa picarona

-cla-claro que no, es mas, yo creo que ella me debe extrañar XP-

-¿y que esta haciendo Zircon, Butch?- pregunta Boomer

-a ver… (Mira y pone una cara de cuando va a gritar de emoción)-

-¡tápale la boca!- dijo Brick a Boomer

Entre los dos le taparon la boca para que no de aviso de que están espiando, cuando Butch grito interiormente (XP) lo soltaron

-¡pero si es la mejor sala de entrenamiento del mundo!... además, Zircon no lo hace mal… ¡pero lo que importa es la sala de entrenamiento!-dijo emocionadísimo Butch

-*suspira* y pensar que esto pudo ser de nosotros si nos hubiéramos quedado con mojo T_T-dice Brick tristemente

-si… ¡mira que les pasa!-dice nervioso Boomer

Las chicas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían (XP) y alzaron la mirada, increíblemente al mismo tiempo, y los puntos de los ojos (esos puntitos pequeños que están al centro) cambiaron a rojo y como si fueran robots, salieron a la velocidad de la luz por la puerta donde nuestros tontos RRB estaban espiando XP, dándoles el portazo de sus vidas XD

-¡no me maten soy muy joven para…-

-_shhh…, cállate, parece que no se dan cuenta que estamos aquí, pero eso no te da derecho a gritar como enfermo Boomer _¬¬-

-_es como si estuvieran poseídas o algo así, ¿Qué les estará pasando?-dijo Butch_

_-miren sus pelos están cambiando-dijo Boomer_

El pelo de las chicas estaba cambiando a sus respectivos colores, Amethyst, morado, Agate, café oscuro(o marrón) y el de Zircon, Blanco y se estaban alborotando mas de lo normal, ellas estaban prácticamente al frente de los RRB y no los vieron, definitivamente estaban siendo controladas

-vamos- dijo Amethyst mucho mas fría de lo normal y se fueron quien sabe donde (yo se pero lo van a saber en el prox. cap XP)

-que fue eso-dijo Boomer

-¡no lo se pero se veían geniales!-dijo Butch

-¡aprovechemos que no están para encontrar algo que nos de alguna ventaja XP-dijo Brick

Los chicos entraron, jugaron wii, hicieron ejercicio, dibujaron, cantaron, leyeron entraron al laboratorio secreto… y después buscaron XP

-mmm...… esto servirá- dijo Brick

-jejeje, esto es perfecto-dijo Brick con una sonrisa maliciosa

-pues no debería pero… me lo llevare igual ^^-dijo Boomer

Todos se juntaron en la parte principal de la habitación

-¿encontraron lo necesario?-dijo Brick

-ooo si, jejeje-dijo Butch con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-pues creo que lo que tengo servirá-dijo Boomer

-¡bien! ¡Vamos a la casa de las Superbobas!-dijo Brick

-¡bien!- dijeron sus hermanos y se fueron

En la casa del profesor Utonio…

-¡eh!, ¡ñoño!…-dijo Butch

-cállate, tonto-dijo Brick dándole un fuerte codazo-

-valla, valla, llegaron pronto…-

-si es que… mire llegamos y… (le cuenta la historia) y concegi esto-dice Brick mientras muestra el diario de Amethyst

-valla y yo creo que era el único XP-, yo también lo concegi-dijo Butch mientras mostraba el diario de Zircon

-estuve a punto de dejarlo donde lo vi, pero lo traje igual-dice Boomer y muestra el diario de Agate

-valla, veo que no soy el único que piensa aquí XP-dijo Brick

-¬¬ ¬¬- (Butch y Boomer XP)

En otra dimensión…

-¡aléjate ya no te aguanto!-¿?

-¿acaso nunca se van a rendir?-¿?

-además tengo que usar esta cosa ¬¬ ¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA LES PERDONARE!

-¡nunca nos rendiremos!-¿?

-¡no mientras existan niñas bobas como ustedes molestando!-¿?

-¡no te enojes! No te ves tan mal! XP-¿?

-GGGGRRR! Ahora veras! ¡Vamos chicas!-¿?

-eso lo digo yo ¬¬-¿?

-¡bien!, ¡vamos por ellas!-¿?

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas lo que yo hago ¬¬-¿?

Los seis puños, al venir con tanta fuerza, y al chocar entre ellos hicieron una alteración del espacio tiempo (hagamos como si es pudiera pasar si? ^^) Formando un portal después de que ellos salieras disparados en distintas direcciones (XP), cuando volvieron

-¿Qué es eso?-¿?

-es un portal, se nota por los colores XP-¿?

-i eso que, ya vámonos que me dio hambre-

-opino lo mismo que esa bobita-

-¿bobita? ¡Ahora eras!- resumen, los dos se caen en el portal

-¡O NO! ¡VAMOS¡-¿?

-se que nos va a doler XP ¡pero tenemos que ir por ellos!-¿?

Entran al portal y…

-¿Dónde estamos?-¿?

-solo se donde NO estamos, en nuestra ciudad T_T!-¿?

-¿y ahora, ¿como vamos a volver?-¿?

-¿la verdad?-

-ni que fuera la mentira ¬¬-¿?

-jaja chistosito, ¿teníamos que perdernos en la misma dimensión cierto? A esto le llamo mala suerte ¬¬-¿?

-al menos tenemos a hombres que nos protejan-¿?

-y mujeres que nos mimen XP-¿?

-¡cállense!- los otros dos ¿?

-y te respondo… no se como vamos a volver…-¿?


	7. ¿Este lindo tonto me quiere?

Hola a todos ^^ aquí estoy con mi 7mo cap, ahora mismo estoy un poco asustada por que los sismos que ha habido en los últimos 2 días han sido muy fuertes T_T, ¡pero tranquilos! No voy a entrar en crisis de pánico como para dejar de escribir XP…amenos que se me caiga el PC (noooo!! T_T), pero no creo que pase a y ayer subí dos cap para empezar al tiro el siguiente (el 6to lo subí muy, muy tarde) (2:45 exactamente XP) bueno aquí Esta ^^

Cap 7: ¿ese tonto me ama?

-bueno ¿ahora que hacemos?-

¿es que nadie mas se a dado cuenta que los RRB vuelan y que todos estamos mas chiquititos XP?-

-pues...¡o verdad! XP se siente genial ^^… ¡oigan miren hay! ¿Qué son esas cosas de colores?-

-están asaltando un banco… ¡que genial!-

-¡si y tienen poderes!-

-¡parece que esta dimensión también necesitan nuestra ayuda! ¡Vamos!-

-(llegando recién la que estaba peleando con el otro XP)-¡oigan espérenme!-

-que paso… ¿muy difícil eh? XP)-

-jaja chistosito ¬¬…¿se dieron cuenta que ya no tenemos dedos? Y como que somos mas redonditos XP y ¡¡volamos wii!!-

-oigan mejor vamos a ver que pasa-

-¡bien!- dicen los otros dos

En el banco…

-esto es aburrido, es muy fácil-dice Amethyst

-¡¿que nadie nos va a dar algo de pelea?!- le grito Agate a los guardias

-¡tengo que golpear a alguien!!, ¡¡no se puede vivir sin golpear a alguien!! T_T!-dice Zircon

-¡alto hay maleantes!-

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes?-dice Agate

-¡somos las PowerPuff Z!-

-¬¬… yyy??- dice Zircon a lo que las chicas caen de espaldas

-¡¡que venimos a detenlas!!- dice Bellota Z

-¡¡al fin!! Alguien a quien patearle en trasero jajaja!!-dice Zircon dado saltitos sin saltar XP (ya saben a lo que me refiero) y en ese momento a las tres se le ponen los ojos rojos

-¡eso lo veremos!-dice bellota Z

-que diabólicos son sus ojos-dice Burbuja Z poniendo cara de terror

-¡vamos chicas!-dice Bombón Z

Y justo cuando iba a ver una explosión de poder… llegan los tontos de los RowdyRuff boys Z a ponerse en medio XP (si los hago sufrir por ser tan asquerosos XP)

-¡hola! ¿de que nos perdimos chicas?- dice Butch Z

-creo que nos pusimos en medio- Dice Boomer Z

-nos va a doler XP- dice Brick Z

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- dicen los RRB a unisolo y abrazándose por el miedo XP

-¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!-dicen las Chicas superpoderosas Z

-¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!- dicen Las Dangerous Girls

* * *

¡¡PUUMM!!

Todos salen disparados (otra vez) pero la que salio mas dañada fue Bellota Z ya que termino sangrando, y cayó al lado de Butch

-pero que ra… O.O-Agate no termina la frase ya que su vista esta fijamente en Boomer

-ay! mi cabeza…Bellota? ¡¡BELLOTA!!, ¡¡RESPONDE MALDICION!!, ¡¡BELLOTA!!-gritaba Butch ya que Bellota Z seguía sangrando y no respondía

-¡maldita imbecil!, ¡no me quitara a MI Butch- dijo Zircon, ya que cuando lo vio, se enamoro perdidamente de el, entonces fue corriendo a donde estaba la herida, y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella y estaba a punto de pegarle el puñetazo de su vida, Butch, el de Los RowdyRuff (los normales) llega y se pone enfrente XP

-¡que esta pasando aquí…-PUNCH! Zircon sin querer lo mando lejos XD

-aaay…¡que carajo! ¡¡Quien fue para patearle el…-entonces ve que tiene un chico mirándolo con cara de extrañeza (o.O) XD

-que miras ¬¬-dice Butch

-¡oye! Te pareces mucho a Butch XP-dice Brick Z

-será por que soy Butch tarado ¬¬- dice Butch algo hastiado

-te llamas igual que mi hermano XP, esta dimensión es muy rara… ¡¡y no me digas tarado!! ¡¡Me llamo Brick!!-a lo que Butch se para de un salto

-¡¡no puede ser!! ¡¡Yo tengo un hermano igual a ti!! ¡¡ y también se llama Brick O.O!!-dice Butch algo emocionado

En eso, Butch se da cuenta como Amethyst, Agate y Zircon miran a los chicos nuevos con amor

-¡¡ESO ES!!-dijo Butch haciendo que Brick Z se asustara

-¡¡que paso!!-dijo Brick Z algo asustado

-¡ustedes son nuestra salvación!-

-¿a si?- dice Brick Z

-¡si! Ustedes solo tienen que besar a esas chicas que atacaron esas chicas que se parecen a ustedes!-

-en primero, ¡no se parecen a nosotros!, en segundo ¡¡¡QUEEE!!! ¡¡¿¿QUIEREN QUE BESEMOS A ESAS CHICAS??!! NOS VAMOS A RELLENAR DE PIOJOS!! XP-

-lo íbamos a hace nosotros pero ellas se enamoraron de ustedes-dijo Butch

-¿en serio?-

-si míralas, llega a dar miedo-

A Agate y Zircon le salían corazones XP mientras que Amethyst no dejaba de mirar a Brick Z- (esta chica ni cara de amor tiene al parecer XP)

-¡valla! ¡es verdad! ¡soy lo máximo!-dijo Brick Z

-se nota que eres Brick ¬¬, entonces ¿van a ayudarnos?-

-déjame pensarlo… nop ^^-

-porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T_T-dijo Butch poniendo su clásica carita de perro triste

-¡AHHH! Butch hace lo mismo para convencerme ¬¬, esta bien, ven conmigo y pone esa cara para convencerlos también XP-

_-Jeje, siempre resulta-_

-¿Que?-

-nada ^^U-

Con Boomer

-olle Boomer, ¿estas bien?-dice Brick Z

-si, creo que no mori XP… a hola Butch…Butch?- dijo Boomer Z algo confundido

-si soy Butch, pero no el que tu conoces-dijo Butch

-bueno los presento, Boomer, el es Butch de esta dimensión, Butch de esta dimensión el es Boomer de mi dimensión…uf que difícil decirlo ^^U-

-hola- dijo Boomer Z

-Que pasa-dijo Butch

-valla se nota que es Butch XP- dijo Boomer Z

-cuanto es 1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x- dice Butch

-eehh 2? XP-dice Boomer Z

-si, se nota que eres Boomer ¬¬!-dice Butch con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

-Boomer, tenemos que besar a esas chicas de hay-dice Brick

-Bueno ^^-dice Boomer Z

-valla que fácil… ¿y donde esta Butch?

-hay (señala)-

-vamos-

En el cielo…

-mira hay esta este tonto-dijo Brick

-¿y que hacemos nosotros hay XP-

-ehhh… no se XP vamos a ver-

En la tierra…

-¡aquí estas idiota tu…-

Brick y Brick Z se quedan mirando y hacen los mismos gestos por un largo rato XP hasta que…

-¡ya vasta!- dice Butch –Brick, el es Brick Z de otra dimensión y… lo mismo pero al revés XP-

-o.O? te dejaste crecer e pelo? XP-

-¿y ati te rajuño la Bombón de tu dimensión que tienes ese parche?-dice Brick desafiante

-¡jajajajajaja!-se ríen los Boomers XP

-¡cállense!- dice Brick Z

-bueno ya vasta, vamos a buscar a el Butch Z XP- dice Butch

Con en Butch Z…

-¡ya era hora de que aparecieran!, ¡Bellota esta muy mal y…¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-después te explicamos, ahora tenemos que ir a besar a esas chicas que están hay XP-dice Brick Z

-¡NO!-dice a punto de estallar, asustando a todos los otros

-pe-pero por que no-dice Brick Z

-¡¡¡POR QUE AMI ME GUSTA BELLOTA TARADOS!!-dice Butch Z casi por inercia

-¡¡O.O!!-todos

-O///O!- (Butch Z)

-¿en serio?-dicen todos

-si…¡si me van a molestar háganlo ahora para dejar de sufrir T_T-dice Butch Z

-tal vez luego XP, ahora tenemos que ir a besar a esas chicas para que…¿para que era Butch XP?-

-para que vuelvan las PowerPuff a la normalidad, y para que ellas no nos den paliza, como lo hicieron con la Bellota de Butch Z XP-

-¡oye! ¬¬, bien, pero solo para no morir aquí XP-

Los chicos Z con la velocidad de la luz y se ponen enfrente de las Dangerous Girls, haciendo que estas se asustaran y se sonrojaran (menos Amethyst, seguía seria como siempre)

-que caraj…O///O!-no termino de decir Zircon por que Butch Z la beso (forzadamente gracias a sus hermanos claro)

-eh, y-yo…O///O no termino por que Boomer la beso (el , voluntariamente XP)

-aléjate, tonto-dice Amethyst, pero no sirvió de mucho por que Brick la tomo de los hombros y la besó

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!-gritaron Agate y Zircon ya que el beso les quito toda la maldad, dándosela a los chicos Z en cambio, Amethyst estaba de brazos cruzados al centro y increíblemente su rostro saco una pequeña sonrisa, y antes de que explotaran dijo:

-te gane la apuesta-

¡¡BUUUUMMM!!

Continuaaa!!! Al menos hubo un poquito de love en este cap ^^U en el prox, ya que no estan las Dangerous Girls, va a haber mucho mas, y se van a aclarar muchas cosas que talves no entendieron, como el grito de Boomer al principio de cap 6 XP y la canción que canto Agate se llama Mira niño de Karen Paola bueno eso bye! ^^


	8. Kojiro se le declara a Kaoru

¡Hola! ^^ Aquí esta el cap 8, y a pedido de la conciencia de Brick (soy yo XP) los nombres de los y las Z son: Brick-Masaru, Boomer-Makoto, Butch-Kojiro Bombom-Momoko, Burbuja-Miyako y Bellota-Kaoru si se les olvidan los nombres, no sean flojitos y suban asta acá ^^ XP eso bye!

* * *

Cap 8: Kojiro se le declara a Kaoru ¡puaj! (Bellota y Butch XP)

Cuando la nube se disipó, (se fue XP) aparecieron las PowerPuff como si nada hubiera pasado...

-que miran ¬¬-dice Bellota

-¿que paso?-dice Burbuja

-oye enserio… ¿Qué paso?-dice Bombom

-¡solo hay una forma de saber si recobro la memoria!-dice Brick y va rápidamente hacia ella y la besa tiernamente

-O//.//O!-(Bombom)

-O.O!!!- los otros

-¿me recuerdas?-dice Brick mirándola a los ojos

-…..O///O!, Brick dime… ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO!?-dice Bombom roja de rabia y vergüenza-más te vale que corras ¡SI QUIERES VIVIR!

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!, ¡¡SI ME RECUERDAAA!!, ¡¡AAAAHHH!!-dice Brick mientras vuela a la velocidad de la luz

-¡ESPERA A QUE TE ALCANCE!- y se alejan mientras los otros se ríen

-¿oye Momoko ¿tu no perdiste la memoria? XP-

-¬¬!-

-yo nomás decía ^^U- dice Masaru con una gotita en la cabeza

-oigan, no me gusta molestar pero, ¿esa chica que se parece a Bellota no esta sangrando?- dice Burbuja

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETO!!!!!-dice Kojiro muy exaltado

-¡¡¡¡KAORU!!!!!- dicen Momoko y Miyako

-¡¡¡¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA A UN HOSPITAL!!!!-dice Masaru

-¡¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA CON EL PROFESOR!!! ¿¡Acaso no saben que los doctores no pueden curar a una PowerPuff? ¿A que tonto se le ocurriría llevan a una PowerPuff a un hospital?-dice Bellota

-a Brick y a Masaru ¬¬-dijeron todos a unisolo

-¡jajaja! Chistositos ¬¬-dice Masaru

-¡bueno vámonos rápido!- dice Kojiro

Cuando iban volando…

- oye Kojiro ¿desde cuando te importa mi hermana? Si incluso la estas cargando XP- dice Momoko

-pu-pues desde queeee..¡Ah! ¡Desde que supe que no tendría con quien más pelear! XP-

-si como no (hace un gesto como si le estuviera creciendo la nariz XP)-

-¬¬-

-pues yo encuentro que es lo mas romántico que puede haber ^^-dice Burbuja

-y yo encuentro que es lo mas cursi y asqueroso que puede haber ¬¬-dice Bellota

-opino lo mismo XP-dice Butch

-jaja que simpáticos los enanos estos ¬¬-dice Kojiro

-a quien le dices enano si tu también estas del mismo porte XP-dice Bellota

-cuando estén en mi dimensión ¡van a ver!-

-pero Kojiro, cuando estén en tu dimensión nosotros no vamos a poder volar y van a tener los poderes, ¬¬ y ellos si ¡te harían mier… - Masaru

-¡calla! ¡ya entendí gracias! ¬¬-dijo Kojiro-¡es tan injusto!- y por la rabia Kojiro tira un rayo láser de sus ojos dejando al pobre Butch todo rostisado XP

-¡oye que te parece…! ¡Aquí tengo poderes! ¡Así que no molestes Dragon Ball Z! XP-dice Kojiro

-¬¬ se aprovechan de mi nobleza T_T! (XP)- dice Butch

-¡oye nunca me había fijado en lo que tu peinado se parece al de Goku! XP- dice Bellota sin parar de reír

-si no te callas te voy a tirar un jame jame ja Kojiro XP-dice Butch a lo que todos se ríen

Con los pelirrojos normales…

-¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡SALVENME!!-dice Brick

Pero Bombom le agarra el pelo y lo hace chocar con unos tarros de basura que están en un callejón (no piensen mal plis ^^U)

-¡NO ME MATES! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!-dice Brick

-¿al fin estamos solos?- Dice Bombom

-¿acaso quieres matarme sin que nadie lo sepa? (pero que imbecil ¬¬ (comentario de la conciencia de Brick XD)) Que mala eres T_T!- ahora que…-Brick no pudo terminar por que Bombom le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-O///O??-(Brick)

-esa era por salvarme ^///^… y esta…-dice Bombom y le pega un fuerte golpe en el estomago XP-por besarme enfrente de todo el mundo, gracias por eso ¬///¬-dijo Bombom y se fue

-wuau, ¡que chica! ^///^-dice Brick mientras todavía esta atontado por el beso y por…el golpe XP

Con el profesor Utonio

-Kaoru se esta recuperando en la habitación de mis niñas-dice el Prof Utonio

-¡hay que tierno mis niñas! ^^ XP)-dice Masaru mientras junta las manos y como que de repente le crecieron las pestañas XP

-profesor, ¿me puede dar de su café?-dice inocente Bellota (o no, trama algo XP)

-claro-

Bellota, para mala suerte de Masaru, se había sentado atrás de el (en esa parte de arriba de los sillones) Bombom y Burbuja sabían que su hermana tramaba algo, así que no la dejaban de mirar, los otros se dieron cuenta y no dejaban de mirar a Masaru y a Bellota, ósea, Masaru era el único tonto que no se daba cuenta XP

-oye que tanto miran-dijo Masaru y se dio cuenta de que Bellota estaba a punto de tirarle el café en la cabeza… y lo hizo XP (creo que me estoy pasando un poco con estos chicos XP "¿tu crees?" (Conciencia de Brick) XP)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! T_T-grito Brick haciendo que todo retumbara la casa y que todos saltaran del susto (menos Bellota que estaba muerta de la risa XP)

-¡¡¡MI CABEZA!!! AHH!!-Gritaba descontroladamente Brick

* * *

-dies, nueve,ocho,siete,seis,cinco,cuatro,tres,dos,uno,uno,uno,uno,uno,uno,uno...-

-¡Bellota!-dijeron sus hermanas a unisolo

-bien ¬¬ _aguafiestas _-dijo Bellota y de sus manos salio un lindo rayo verde agua que hizo que Masaru se sana rápidamente

-AAAHHHHhhhhhh…. ¿Qué paso? XP ya no me duele- dice Masaru muy confundido

-es gracias a el nuevo poder de bellota, la curación de…-

-¡¡PERO POR QUE MIERDA NO OCUPO ESE PODER PARA SANAR A KAORU!!-decía Kojiro muy exaltado

-tranquilo romeo, mi poder solo funciona con los hombres-decía Bellota muy tranquilamente

-pero si Kaoru se hubiera puesto su ropa de siempre tal vez…-no siguió por que Kojiro le tiro una cara de "cállate o te mato XP"

-señor, ¿puedo ir a ver a Kaoru?-dijo Kojiro algo apenado

-claro niño ve-dijo el Prof. Utonio y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras…

-¡suerte romeo! XP-si, era Masaru

A lo que Kojiro le tiro un rayo láser de sus ojos XP

-au T_T –dijo Masaru antes de caerse al suelo tan rostisado como Butch XP

Antes de entrar, Kojiro solo pudo escuchar "¡Kojiro! ¡el color moreno no me queda bien! T_T (XP) y unas risas y el también se río un poco, entro y se sentó a un costado de la cama de las chicas y la observo un momento…

en la ventana...

-_oye correte no me dejas ver-_

_-yo no soy la que tiene pelo de Goku XP-_(supongo que ya saben quienes son XP)

_-ya, mira súbete a mi cabeza-_

_-¿que? Estas loco -_

_-es una oportunidad única que te estoy dando, o no vas a poder ver-_

_-bien, pero no mires hacia arriba-_

_-bueno _¬¬-

_Shhh! Mira esta despertando-_

-hola bobita ¿estas bien?-

-ah…Kojiro… ¿KOJIRO?...-no se pudo levantar por el dolor

-no te agites, no te voy a hacer nada ^^-

Kaoru sintió que Kojiro decía la verdad, así que se recostó de nuevo

-¿y como te sientes?-Kaoru sintió que la vos de Kojiro ya no era la del fastidioso, cochino grotesco, y mal educado niño con el que peleaba casi a diario

-s-si gracias…solo te voy a preguntar una cosa ¿Qué se sintió besar a esa chica, como se llamaba… ah Zircon la que ahora es Bellota

-pu-pues nada... ¿Como supiste? XP-dijo Kojiro nervioso

-aunque tenga los ojos cerrados, tengo los oídos abiertos ^^-dijo Kaoru con un gesto divertido que volvió loco a Kojiro XP

-pu-pues, lo hice por ti… por que yo… T///T!-

-O///O! _acaso el también…-_

-te amo-

Un silencio lleno la habitación (en la ventana también XP)

-y-yo…-

-no te preocupes si no me quieres decir nada, y me quieres odiar, o matar T_T(XP) lo entendería por que yo…-

-a cállate tonto-dijo Kaoru y le agarro la camiseta y lo beso tiernamente

-¿eso es un yo tambien?(este es mas tonto que Brick XP(comentario de la conciencia de Brick XP))

-creo que si-dijo Kaoru un poco roja

-entonces,¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Kojiro esperando que dijera que n...

-si,siempre ^///^-y lo beso-

En la ventana XP…

-O.O!!!-(Butch y Bellota XP)

_-¡no lo puedo creer!-_dijo bellota

_-¡yo tampoco yo!...-_

_-¡ese tonto me beso!-_dijo Bellota algo asustada

-¬¬…_yo pensé que hablabas del beso-_

_-naah si yo e besado antes,¿te acuerdas de Mich Michelson?_

_¿¡QUE!? ¿¡con ese tonto?!-_dijo Butch muy enojado

_-Era una broma ^^U-_

_-muy chistosa bellotita _¬¬_-_

_-pero no puedo creer que ese tonto me aya besado_

_-beso a Zircon-_

_-¿pero Zircon era yo no?_

_-yyy ¿te gusto?_ ¬¬-dijo Butch algo celoso

-*ejem*

Bellota:

_Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica_

_Tengo celos, celos_

_Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica_

_Tengo celos, celos_

_Cuando te encuentras con alguien_

_Cuando caminas con alguien_

_Cuando te siento feliz,_

_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos_

Y Butch la interrumpe uniéndose al canto XP

_Tranquila __baby__ que yo soy pa´ ti, i_

_Toda a vida siempre estaré aquí_

_Para verte reír_

_Para hacerte feliz_

_Por ti daría la vida_

_Tú curas mis heridas _

_Con una sonrisa_

_Mi niña hermosa, no sea tan celosa vamos_

_Bésame la boca y solo piense en que nunca la voy a dejar_

(estan bailando XP)

_Caminemos de la mano_

_Solo piense en que te amo_

_Tú y yo eternamente enamorados_

_Solo deja los celos_

_Mami malditos sean tus _ Bellota: _celos_

_Butch: celos, celos_

_io no puedo bregar mami con tus _Bellota_: celos_

_Butch: celos, celos_

_Bellota: yo tengo celos tengo celos_

_Butch: Ya no hay confianza siempre sales mami con tus celos_

_Bellota: celos, _

_Butch: celos, celos_

_Butch:_

_Mi niña amor, amor hay que tengo que hacer_

_Pa´ quitarte esos celos que me espantan tu querer_

_Ya no tienes confianza_

_Nuestro amor ya no avanza_

_Y lo único que le pido al señor_

_Que nos quite la ignorancia_

_Hay mami, mami_

_Dime si esto va a cambiar_

_O si las cosas mami se quedan igual_

_Se me paran los pelos_

_Mami tu eres mi anhelo_

_Pero sinceramente y hablándote claro_

_Te vas a quedar mami sola, sola con tus celos_

_Sola con tus celos_

_Celos, celos, celos_

_Celos, celos_

_Bellota:_

_Hoy quiero bailar, solo contigo_

_Y hoy quiero soñar, que tú eres mío_

_Hoy te daré, todo mi amor, en un abrazo_

_Y tú prometerás, que nunca más, me aras sentir_

_Nunca más, nunca más, nunca más_

_Nunca_

_Celos de tu boca cundo besas a otro chica_

_Tengo celos de tu boca(boca)_

_Celos, de tus manos_

_Celos de la noche que compartes tus secretos_

_Tengo celos de la noche_

_Celos de tus ojos_

_Cuando te miro a los ojos_

_Cuando te siento a mi lado_

_Cuando te veo marchar_

_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos_

_Butch:Celos(¡bravo!¡cantan genial!(comentario mio XP))  
_

_-oye, yo te iba a molestar con esa canción, celoso XP_-dice Bellota

-_ ¡no estoy celoso!pero...no cantas tan mal-dice Butch_

_-tu tampoco-dice Bellota_

-nosotros tampoco pero no nos han dejado probar-sorpresivamente aparecen Kojiro y Kaoru en la ventana

-Uh,oh- dijeron los don a unisolo

* * *

Los cacharon!! Jaja XP continuAaAaA!! Hay esta la letra de la canción celos de Fani Lu (el remix) con jkin y Maximan ^^ este cap va dedicado a todos los fans de ButchxButter ^^ este cap lo termine bn tarde, ademas me despertaron a las 8:00 T_T y *bostezo* ya me dio sueñito XP U.U zZzZzZz (¡¡DEEEEESSSSPIIIIERRRTAAAAAA!!) ¡AAAHH! T_T ¡¡Maldita conciencia de Brick!! ¡anda a molestarlo a el! ¿Acaso no viste cuando Bombom le dio un beso? (¡NO!, ¡NO VI! ¡PUCHA ME LO PERDI! XP, BUENO EN EL OTRO CAP LO MOLESTO, GRACIAS POR EL AVISO, ¡BYE!)… Uh,oh Brick se va a enojar conmigo XP…_cualquier cosa yo no fui ^^_ bueno hasta el prox. cap, bye! Para los que les gustaron mis creaciones estoy haciendo un club de fans...jaja mentira! Bye! ^^


	9. ¡dícelo de una vez, tarado!

Hola! ^^ Hoy pensaba en no escribir nada y darme el día libre ya que estoy dos cap adelantada ^^U U.U! pero como ven no lo ise por que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, ayer de pura aburrida me puse a dibujar a las PPB a los RRB a las Dangerous girls y a los contrapartes de estas (las Dangerous girls) y los antiguos RRB ^^U me gustaría mostrarles como son las Dangerous Girls pero no se como ^^U bueno eso aquí esta el 9no cap

* * *

Cap 9:¡dícelo de una vez, tarado!

-oye, cantan bien XP-dice Kaoru molestando

-fue un impulso, nada mas-dice Butch

-*ejem* mentira *ejem* XP-dice Kojiro en tono burlón

-¿y que dicen ustedes? Acaso no se acuerdan de "¿Qué se sintió besar a Zircon?-

-lo hice por ti por que yo te amo XP-interrumpe Butch

-y-yo… XP-dice Bellota

-te preocupes si no me quieres decir nada, y me quieres odiar, o matar XP lo entendería por que yo…-actúa Butch XP

-a cállate tonto-dice Bellota y lo toma de la camisa y finge darle un beso

-¿entonces ese es un yo también? XP eso fue muy tonto de tu parte Kojiro-dice Butch y el con Bellota se ríen

-¬///¬ ¬///¬-(Kaoru y Kojiro)

-por tontos, les vamos a decir a todos que ustedes hicieron un musical juntos XP-dije Kaoru

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!-dicen a unisolo a lo que los verdes Z saltaron

-¡¡entonces le vamos a decir a todos que ustedes se besaron!!-dice Bellota furiosa

.no importa, en total, igual les vamos a contar a todos que nos queremos, ¿cierto Kojiro?-

-pues claro, ¿Por qué lo tendríamos que ocultar?-

-eehhh, ¿Por qué son RRB y PPG? ¡Es algo ilógico! ¬¬-dice Butch

-mmmm miren no les diremos nada de su "musical" y que nos estaban espiando y que se dieron un beso XP (el de mentira), ¡si ustedes entran tomados de la mano y dicen que son novios! XP-dice Kaoru muy mafélicamente

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-ese grito de los dos verdes hizo que todo empezara a temblar

En la sala…

-mmm ¿un temblor?-dice Boomer

-parece que si-dice Makoto

De vuelta en la ventana….

-no nos hagan esto, por favor T_T!-dicen los verdes a unisolo

-es el trato, ¿o quieres que todo el mundo sepa que cantas excelentemente Butch? Yo se lo que se siente ser el rudo, tenemos una reputación que cuidar XP-

-no sabes cuanto te odio ¬¬-

-¿y que hay de ti Bellota? Las rudas no cantamos, por que eso es taaaan femenino XP-dice Kaoru

-¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!!-dijo Bellota mientras iba volando hacia ella, pero Butch le agarro la polera antes de que mate a la pobre Kaoru XP

-¡no Bellota! ¡Si la matas será peor a que sepan que hicimos un musical! XP… ¡no espera tienes razón! ¡A matarlos XP!-dice Butch mientras va directamente hacia Kojiro, entonces ahora Bellota es la que detiene a Butch

-¡no!... tienen razón, hay que hacer caso, yo no quiero ir a la cárcel y menos quiero que sepan que canto XP-

-bien ¬¬-

-aceptamos ¬¬! ¡¡PERO NO LAS VAN A PAGAR!!-dicen haciendo que los verdes Z se cayeran… al cielo creo XP-

-je jeje-se ríen los verdes Z

En la sala….

-¿Asia que ustedes son de otra dimensión eh? Interesante, ¿y como hicieron un portal que los trajera hasta aquí?-dice el Prof. Utonio

-pues…-no termina de explicar Makoto por que en ese momento llega Brick

-¿y a ti que te paso?-dijo Masaru

-pues…-Brick por inercia miro a Bombom y recordó… (Pero no lo contó claro XP)

.o.o.o.o.o.o..0—Flashback—.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-esta-lo beso tiernamente-es por salvarme ^///^ y esta…-le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago XP-¡es por besarme enfrente de todos! Gracias por eso ¬¬-

-¡wuau! ¡Que chica! ^///^!-dijo Brick aun atontado por el beso y por el…golpe XP-

Cuando Bombom se fue, Brick se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de la líder de las PowerPuff Girls, y tal vez eso no les iba a parecer muy bien a sus hermanos, Butch seguro lo mataría XP y Boomer… no creo que haga mucho ,por que últimamente lo ha visto muy loquito por la bebita XP (Burbuja), estuvo pensando mucho rato en esto, incluso no se dio cuenta que se fue caminando a la casa Utonio y que toda la gente lo veía y salía corriendo, pensando que iba a hacer algo, pero después volvían extrañados, ya que Brick no hacia nada mas que caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza agacha mientras pensaba

-_que voy hacer… ¿Cómo le digo que la amo? ¿Y si no me quiere? Pero ella me beso ¿no? Entonces ella también me debe querer… ¿o lo habrá hecho por venganza? talvez ya sabe que la amo… que voy a hacer T_T-_pensaba Brick hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de la casa Utonio…

_-holaaaa Romeo XP ¿Qué paso con Bombom? No lo pude ver por que estaba molestando a Butch XP-_

_-no me molestes ahora maldita conciencia, recuerda que gracias a ti estoy metido en este enredo, además, ¿Cómo sabes que me besé con Bombom si no estabas aquí?-_

_-pues empecé a molestar a la autora y me lo contó XP-_

_-gracias Camila _¬¬-(sorry enserio XP se me salio ^^U)-

.o.o.o.o.o.o..0— Fin Flashback—.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-nada…-dijo casi para el que para los demás y agacho la cabeza, ya que estaba un poco rojo

Bombom se dio cuenta de esto y también se sonrojo un poco y pensó…

_-¿Qué le habré dicho cuando perdí la memoria? Espero no haber sido tan tonta como para confesarle que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el (XP) ¡o no, tal vez se lo dije… tal vez…tal vez por eso el me beso en frente de todos…talvez el también me ama…además, yo lo bese ¿no? Eso es clara forma de decir "te amo"… tengo que hablar con el-_pensó Bombom

-_Brick te amaaaaaaa-_dijo la conciencia de Brick como un fantasma y después se fue

-ah? Que?-dice Bombom

-¿Qué pasa Bombom?-dice Makoto

-n-no, nada…-dice mirando a Brick-_tengo que decírselo ya-_

_

* * *

  
_

CoNtInUaAaAaA!! Lo se muy corto, ^^U y también se que no explique de que porque Boomer grito y por que Amethyst dijo "gane la apuesta" pero es que tengo que saber como combinar los temas, acuérdense que me faltan como 1.000.000 de parejas que unir todavía XP bueno eso y por segunda ves lo pido (la primera vez fue en el primer cap) ¡dejen sus comentarios! ^^ hasta el prox cap!


	10. Brick le dice la verdad a Bombom

**Brick: ejem:"queridos lectores, la autora a decidido tomarse unas "vacaciones" así que nosotros estamos aquí para informarles…**

**Butch: nosotros nos vamos a encargar del fic ahora….Buajajajajaja!!!**

**Boomer: oigan chicos, la autora mando a decir esto *ejem*:"**perdon por la demora, pero es que estos tontos me encerraron y ahora quieren ganarse mi décimo capitulo ¬¬ ¡el capitulo mas importante del fic! Pero por ser el décimo claro, no por ser el mejor, bueno eso bye! ^^U-** No esta enojada, parece XP**

**Brick: ¡TONTO! ¡NOS DELATASTE!…di-digo nosotros pasábamos a avisarles ^^U**

**Butch: yo quiero mandar saludos a todos los que comentan mi fic! ^^!**

**Boomer: dirás el fic de la Kmy, ¿no? **¬¬

**Brick: bu-bueno, aquí esta el cap 10 especial "RowdyRuff ****boys****"**

**Butch: escrito por nosotros ^^**

**Boomer así que notaran algunas faltas ortográficas XP**

**Brick: **¬¬!...**aquí esta:**

Cap 10: Brick le dice la verdad a Bombom (¡¿Qué!? ¡¡ESE NO ERA EL TITU…)(le tapan la boca y se van XP))

Kaoru y Kojiro iban bajando las escaleras con Bellota y Butch atrás

-hola a todos!-dice Kaoru

-veo que ya estas mejor… ¡oh es tarde y me quede a encontrar con un compañero de escuela, así que ¡adiós!-dice el Prof. Utonio

-¡adiós!-dicen todos a unisolo

-oye Masaru, no terminaste de decir como es que llegaron hasta aquí- dice Burbuja

-¡a si! Es que cuando estábamos peleando, y Kojiro…-

-¡esperen! Antes de que sigan…- interrumpe Kojiro

-¡es la segunda vez que me interrumpen! T_T-dice Makoto algo nervioso

-jijijiji ^///^-se ríe Miyako

-eh…jeje ^///^-dice Makoto algo nervioso

-¬¬… ¡bueno! ¡Tenemos algo que anunciarles!, ¡aquí esta la nueva pareja!-dice Kaoru

-¿ustedes?-dicen Burbuja

-eh… aparte ^///^… la nueva pareja es…-

-¡¿APARTE?! OSEA QUE USTEDES ESTAN…-dice Boomer

-¡SI!-dicen los verdes Z haciendo saltar a Makoto y Boomer, cosa que saco una pequeña risita a Miyako y Burbuja

-ejem…. Como les decía ¬¬…dice Kaoru

-¡olvida lo otro! Cuéntenos ¡SU! Historia-(Boomer: Butch, creo que tu no quieres contar "lo otro", ¿cierto?)

Mientras los verdes Z hacían todo un teatro XP, Brick y Bombom, se miraban un poco rojos (¡¡BUTCH!! ¡¡TE DIJE QUE NADA DE ESO!! ¡AHORA DEJAME ESCRIBIR A MI!! ¬¬, Boomer: nop, ahora me toca a mi ^^ Butch: no molesten que estoy inspirado T_T los otros: ¬¬ ¬¬?) no sabían que hacer, uno le quería hablar al otro, pero no sabían como hasta que, Brick salio por la puerta de patio, Bombom lo miro y se dio cuenta de que este la estaba haciendo señas con las manos para que saliera, y ella un poco roja, asintió y salió (Brick: no Butch, por favor no me hagas esto T_T, que humillación T_T)

-¿querías decirme algo Brick?-dice Bombom algo nerviosa

-s-si, Bombom… yo- y Brick es interrumpido

-te amo U///U-le dice Bombom, poniéndose totalmente roja

-y-yo… también ^////^!-dice Brick, dejando a Bombom, muy sorprendida y roja

Cuando Brick y Bombom se estaban acercando para…besarse (Butch: BUAJAJAJAJA!! Brick:¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!) Apareció su conciencia XP (Brick: uff...XP)

-¡¡holaaa!! Ahhhhh….Romeo y Julieta, dos jóvenes que se aman a pesar de las diferencias de sus familias… la familia Utonio y la familia Jojo, mientras sus hermanos se quieren puro matar XP ellos tienen un amor prohibido ¡que romántico XP!-se birlaba su conciencia (la única vez que e visto a mi conciencia simpática, es cuando dijo que se iba a ir para siempre de mi XP)

-tu…¡¡TUU!!...eres un…hijo de…-pero es interrumpido por Bombom

-tranquilo… yo se como solucionarlo…¡conciencia!-

Aparece la conciencida de Bombom-¡si señora!

-ve y manda lo mas lejos posible a esa molestosa conciencia XP-

-¡si señora!- dice y va a atacar a la conciencia de Brick

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-dice La conciencia de Brick, y las dos conciencias se alejan

-¿Por qué tu conciencia te hace caso a ti y ami no me hace caso la mía? ¬¬ -dice Brick

-por que yo la uso y no la dejo estar por hay todo el día XP-dice Bombom con un gesto burlón

-¡oye! XP-

-era broma ^^-puso una cara que a Brick le encanto

-en….¿en que estábamos?..¡a si!-dijo Brick, la agarro por la cintura y la besó (queridos lectores, les informo que me fui a tirar de un risco XP no me extrañen atte.: superBrick XP)

_Continuaaaa! Hola soy la autora ^^ estos tontos creen que me tienen "encerrada" XP pero parece que no saben que yo manejo todo aquí, XP ya me vengare jijiji ^^ a! ayer no pude subir un cap ya que mi prima esta de visita y tengo que compartir el PC _¬¬_ y por eso este cap es tan cortito ^^U pero mañana voy a hacer un capitulo MUCHO mas largo, bueno eso ya me despido que hay viene el tonto de Boomer XP bye! ^^_


	11. Butch se enamora

**Butch: hola! Supongo que pudieron leer que Brick se iba a tirar de un risco XP, y lo izo, pero al tonto se le olvido que sabe volar XP así que aquí esta sano i salvo ^^**

**Brick: ¿podía pasarme algo peor que me hagan besar a Bombom T_T?**

Kmy:¡hola chicos! ^^

**Los dos: ¡¡AHH!! ¡¿COMO, CUANDO, PORQUE?!... ¡¡¡BOOMER!!! **¬¬!!

**Boomer: ¡lo siento, lo siento! ¡La presión me gano! T_T, además me cae bien y no se ve enojada, ¿o si? XP**

Kmy: gracias Boomer, pero aso no los va a salvar ¬¬

**Los tres: * Glup* T_T**

Kmy: ¿acaso se les olvido que yo manejo este fic? Podía salir cuando quisiera, ¡ah! Butch, floresilla329 dijo que te amaba ^^_se lo dije igual XP_

**Butch: ¿enserio? tengo una fans ^^ floresilla, si me amas, ¡¡por favor dile que no me mate!! T_T**

Kmy: ¬¬ te aprovechas de tus fans ¬¬ que bajo caíste XP ¿no le vas a decir nada mas?

**Butch: ¡a claro! ¡I ****love****you****forever!**** ^///^ ¡saludos para ti de parte de de SupermachomegaButch! XP**

**Los otros dos: ¿y nosotros no? T_T**

Kmy: por ahora no chicos sorry ^^U ¡pero yo los sigo queriendo! ^^ _Ya van a ver…XP_

**Los dos: ¡¡siii!! ¡¡No nos odias!!**

Kmy: bueno ya vasta de tanto bla bla que vamos a llenar el fic con esto XP aquí esta el cap 11 de MI fic ^^U

**Butch: jeje… ¿lo oíste? ^^U**

* * *

Cap 11: Butch se enamora (Butch: ¬¬ pensé que nos querías Los otros: a nosotros si, a ti no XP)

Bombom miraba los rojizos ojos de Brick a la vez que este miraba los hermosos y brillantes ojos de Bombom, no sabían que decirse, estaban tan concentrados el uno con el otro en mirarse directamente a los ojos, que las palabras sobraban

En la casa Utonio (por dentro)…

-¿¡nos van a dejar decir quien es la nueva pareja si o no!?-dijeron Kaoru y Kojiro a unisolo

-bueno ya digan-dijo Makoto

-*ejem* bueno la nueva pareja es… ¡¡¡Butch y Bellota!!-dijo Kojiro sin poder contener la risa, igual que Kaoru

-T_T se aprovechan de nuestra nobleza T///T!-dijeron los verdes a unisolo

-¿¡ES UNA BROMA?!-dijeron todos a unisolo haciendo que los verdes normales y Z se asustaran

-no, no es una broma ¿cierto Butch? XP-dice Kojiro casi desmayándose de la risa

-_no, es una pesadilla…_ no, no es una broma, yo soy el novio de Bellota ¬¬-dice Butch no muy contento (Butch:¡QUE ESPERABAN! ¬¬)

-mmm… no me convence XP ¿están seguros de que…- pero Burbuja es interrumpida…

Bellota harta de esto, y solo para que acabe luego ese teatro, agarro a Butch por la polera (igual que Kaoru se lo hizo a Kojiro en el cap ante anterior XP) y le dio un beso, entre obligado fuerte, pero tierno (Butch: queridos lectores, le pedí a Brick que me enseñara donde quedaba el risco XP, lo otro es historia adiós XP atte.: SupermachomegaButch)

-¡ya! ¡Listo, lo vieron! ¡Es enserio! ¬¬ ahora si no les importa, me voy a pasear por hay-dijo y se fue, dando un buen portazo…a la puerta XP

Butch queda como el nomás puede estar: atontado XP y sale por la puerta del patio muy silenciosamente sin decir ninguna palabra

_-…… ¿Bellota me beso? ¿Ami? ¿Y me gusto?... ¡no, no, no! Eso no puede ser… ¡a quien engaño! ¡Me gusto y me gusto mucho!...creo que estoy enamorado… ¡que me esta pasando!... ¡que le esta pasando a el súper rudo SupermachomegaButch! (XP) ¡esas son cosas de niñas ami no me pueden pasar estas cosas!_-piensa Butch mientras pasa al lado de los pelirrojos, sin darse cuenta que estos estaban hay, aun abrazados, sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos intensamente…

-hola Bombom, hola Brick-dice Butch mientras pasa por su lado caminando a cabeza gacha

-Hola Butch-dicen los pelirrojos sin dejar de mirarse, había sido las primeras palabras que dijeron desde que se besaron

Butch se fue volando de hay, para pensar un poco en lo sucedido, y ninguno de los tres se dieron cuenta de…como estaban XP

Cuando Bellota salio de la casa Utonio, dio un ligero y disimulado suspiro

-_es como que hace mucho tiempo que yo quería… ¡pero de que diablos estoy hablando! ¡Esas cosas son de niña!, Bueno, yo soy una niña pero… ¡no una bebita llorona y enamoradiza! ¡Soy una chica ruda por todos los cielos!-_ pensaba mientras iba volando sin mirar a adelante

-_¡quiero que alguien me de con una piedra para despertar de una ves _(el perro que habla le tiro una piedra XP)-auch! Oye! Como se supone que oíste lo que dije! ¬¬-

-no se XP-dijo el perro y se fue corriendo

-_ese perro es raro… ¡pero mi tiro la piedra! XP ¿ahora no debería reaccionar? ¿o sigo siendo el tonto y debilucho niño que se enamoro?...mmmm…espera…espera…¡¡AHH!! Lo sigo siendo T_T_-pensaba Butch mientras volaba sin mirar hacia delante hasta que…

¡¡PAAAF!!

-auch… ¡fíjate por donde vuelas!(XP)… ¿Bellota?-dijo Butch poniéndose totalmente rojo

-ah… hola Butch-dijo Bellota un poco roja también, pero triste-escucha, yo…- pero es interrumpida por Butch

-s-si se que eso lo hiciste para que nos dejaran de molestar-dijo Butch nervioso

-bu-bueno, gracias por entender-dijo Bellota un poco triste

-si… ¿te acompaño a tu casa?-dijo Butch nervioso

-claro-dijo Bellota

-mmm… ¿cantamos algo? XP- dijo Butch divertido

-¿y si nos escuchan?-

-increíblemente, toda saltadilla salió de vacaciones XP somos los únicos tontos que tenemos que robar XP-

-y nosotras las únicas tontas que los debemos detener ^^-dijo Bellota divertida

-bueno si XP, ¿cantamos o no?-

-esta bien ^^-

-¡uh! ¡uh! yo se cual, yo se cual!-dijo Butch emocionado

-tomaste mucho café hoy ¿cierto? XP- dice Bellota con una sonrisa (no fingida)

-bueno unas venti… ¡oye! XP… bueno yo parto en la canción, creo que te la sabes:

Butch:

Pasaras por casa  
Sin llamar sin avisar  
No somos nada en especial  
Reiremos juntos, y me contaras mil cosas que prefiero no escuchar

Y aquí estoy, otra vez, aguantándome un beso  
Y aquí estas, y no puedo callar

Bellota:

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor, que quede claro  
Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar

Será mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigos....

Se me va la vida  
Cuando sufres me pregunto para que, tu soledad  
Mire bien ahora  
Yo soy la que mientras lloras, te comprende de verdad

Butch:

Y a aquí estoy, no lo vez, aferrado a este sueño

Bellota:

Frente a ti, esperando una señal

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor, que quede claro  
Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar

Será mejor, aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien si no, solo yo, en las buenas y malas  
Déjame, ser tus ganas de amar

Butch:

Quisiera besarte y el miedo lo impide  
Quiero ser el hombre que siempre te cuide  
Esperando el momento a ver quien decide  
En ese día que en mi tu te fijes  
Como explicar lo que me pasa contigo  
De solo hablarme te me haces sentir vivo  
Yo te prometo que siempre te amare  
Aunque por el momento solo seamos amigos

Bellota:

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor, que quede claro  
Si ya he perdido la inocencia de jugar

Será mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas allá y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigos....

-sigo pensando que eres hermo…di-digo que cantas excelente ^///^U-dice Butch horriblemente rojo

-tu también cantas muy bien… para ser un tonto XP-dijo Bellota muy alegre

-¡oye! XP-

-¡a que no me alcanzas, querido "novio"!^^-dijo Bellota muy divertida, cosa que a Butch le encantó

-¿no-novio? O///O!…-¡a claro! XP entonces corre hermosa "novia" ^///^- dijo Butch mas que feliz Butch empezó a perseguir a Bellota muy feliz por toda la ciudad

En la casa Utonio…

Makoto hablaba muy feliz de cómo habían llegado a esta dimensión, mientras Burbuja lo miraba muuuuy atentamente a sus hermosos ojos de color del mar, cosa que a Boomer no le gusto nada, pero cuando Burbuja dio un…suspiro… ¡no! Eso había sido la gota que revalsó el vaso

-Burbuja-no hay respuesta-Burbujaaaa-no hay respuesta-¬¬… ¡¡BURBUUUUUJAAAA!!-grito enojadísimo Boomer, a lo que todos se quedaron mirándolo asombrado, sobre todo Burbuja, nunca lo había visto tan enojado

-q-que pasa Boomer-dijo Burbuja un poco asustada

-¿puedo hablar contigo, ¿por favor?-dijo entre dientes-¡ustedes que miran!-dijo y todos voltearon para no enfrentarse a la furia del rubio

-bu-bueno, Boomer, pero no te enojes- dijo mientras salían por la puerta hacia el patio

-¿me querías hablar Boomer?-dijo Burbuja

Pero no pudo seguir hablando por que Boomer la agarro por los hombros y la beso dulcemente, y dijo

-yo te amo Burbuja, siempre te ame, desque que te vi, yo no quería pelear contigo, y te quise mucho mas cuando me destruiste con tu dulce beso (Boomer: eso suena un poco masoquista ^^U) y no puedo soportar la idea de que te guste Makoto-dijo Boomer mirándola dulcemente a sus ojos color cielo -

y-yo… Boomer… lo siento, yo me enamore de Makoto

-dijo Burbuja sin mirarlo a los ojos

Pero no sabían que una persona oía su conversación detrás de la puerta

-no…-dijo Miyako

* * *

Kmy: continuaa!! ^^U

Los tres: ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡COMO PUDISTE! T_T

Kmy: ¿Qué divertido encerrar a la autora no? Así aprenderán a no meterse conmigo ¬¬

Brick: yo bese a Bombom T_T

Butch: ami me Beso Bellota ¡y canto! ¡Y canto bien para empeorar las cosas! T_T

Boomer: ¡Hiciste que Burbuja me rechazara! ¡Que ridículo hice! Que mala eres T_T

Kmy:yo dije que los quería…pero no dije que no me iba a vengar XP bueno eso es todo, talves no fue taan largo como lo prometí, pero ahora me volvió la inspiración y… estos tontos se pegaron a mi como lapas cuando estaba escribiendo y eso es algo, incomodo ¬¬ bueno eso y la canción se llama quien dijo amigos de Rakim & Ken-y con. Ana Isabelle bye!


	12. Boomer se va

Kmy: hola a todos! La verdad, yo misma me sorprendí de lo que le hice al pobre Boomer T_T, sorry Boomer ¡pero ustedes me encerraron! ¬¬… pero tu me sacaste ¡así que te voy a compensar por lo que te hice! ^^U

**Butch: ¡ja! ¡En su cara! ¡floresilla me prefiere a-mi ¡jajajaja! **

Kmy: por favor Butch, dime que no estuviste leyendo mis Reviews ¬¬

**Butch: ehh… jeje, ¿yo?...pfff. ¡Claro que no!...jeje ^^U **

Kmy: ¬¬ no te creo pero… no te puedo hacer nada, tienes que estar vivo para seguir en el fic XP

**Butch:*Glup* **

**Boomer: oye yo no leí tus reviews ¿no me puedes contar un poquititititito de lo que sigue en el fic? Porfaaaaaaa ^^ **

Kmy: ¡Boomer! Eres tan tierno ^^, pero no XP

**Boomer: T_T! **

Kmy: pero si te puedo decir algo que te va a alegrar ¬¬ MilfeulleS te ama ^^

**Boomer: ¡gracias! ^^ Butch no dejaba de alardear a su fans ¬¬, ¡pero yo no te considero una fans! Te considero una amiga por ser la primera que me manda saludos ¡saludos MilfeulleS! ^^**

**Butch: no sabes lo mal que e estas dejando Boomer ¬¬ **

Kmy: y dijo que te vallas con ella, y ¿sabes que? Te voy a mandar para allá ¡este cap te vas de viaje! ^^ MilfeulleS hay te lo mando XP

**Boomer: ahh? o.O? **

Kmy: nada Boomerito, nada ^^U (le pego estampillas XP)

**Brick: *snif* nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito T_T (XP) **

Kmy: ahhh, pobrecito, no te preocupes Brick ¡tú eres mi favorito! ^^ (Lo abraso)

**Los otros: ¿¿¡¡ahh!!?? ¬¬ Brick: ¡gracias! ^///^ (La abrasa también) **

**Butch: mientras esta tonta escena de amor sigue… aquí esta el cap 12 del fic de la Kmy y no mío XP **

Kmy: ¡no es amor, celoso! ¬¬ Bueno aquí esta ^^U:

* * *

Cap 11: Boomer se va

El pobre corazón de Boomer se rompió en mil pedazos (Boomer: T_T), la chica que amaba se había enamorado del estúpido de Makoto, y a el solo se le escapó unalagrima de sus hermosos ojos azules y soltó bruscamente a una avergonzada Burbuja, que no solo había roto el corazón de Boomer, sino que también había perdido su amistad, y la de Miyako quien no podía creer lo que escucho, su amiga la estaba apuñalando por la espalda, ella se sentía la peor persona del mundo(Boomer: lo es ¬¬ Kmy:¡Boomer! ¡Deja de interrumpir mi fic! ¬¬ Boomer: yaaaaa, me callo T_T)

-bien, si esa es tu decisión, vete con Makoto, ya no me importa, pero recuerda, NADIE te va a amar como yo o como te amaba… hasta ahora-dijo un muy herido Boomer mientras se fue volando

-Boomer… lo siento-dijo Burbuja como si el lo oyera y…

-¡TRAIDORA!-se escucho una voz enfurecida era Miyako quien le dio una fuerte cachetada a Burbuja

-lo siento yo,yo…-

-¡no digas nada!, ¡rompiste el corazón del pobre Boomer y ahora me perdiste como amiga! ¡Le voy a decir a los chicos que nos vallamos lo mas pronto posible de aquí para no ver tu cara nunca mas!

-dijo Miyako enfurecida a lo que entraba a la casa

-que hice… debo disculparme con Boomer

-dijo Burbuja estallando en llanto y se fue volando En la casa Utonio (por dentro)…

-¡ME QUIERO IR DE AQUÍ AHORA!- dijo Miyako entrando de un portazo

-¿Qué te paso?-dijo Makoto

-yo… ¡solo me quiero ir! ¿¡si?!-dijo Miyako empezando a llorar

-si, yo creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Masaru por primera vez, serio (XP)

-adiós… ¿de quien nos despedimos si no hay ningún dueño de casa? XP

-dijo Masaru volviendo a su estado de…digamos graciosísimo XP

En eso entran Butch y Bellota

-¡hola chicos! ¿Qué pasa?-dijo muy contenta Bellota

-ya nos vamos, un placer haberlos conocido chicos

-oh que laaaataaaa XP, ¡algún día los iremos a visitar!- dijo Butch muy contento

-¿Por qué están tan felices?-pregunta curiosa Momoko

-eeehhh… po-por que ¡ah! Nos encontramos con el perro que habla y nos contó unos chistes tan geniales XP-dijo Bellota nerviosísima

-si eso XP- le siguió la corriente Butch

-quien como ustedes… bueno ya vámonos ¿si?-dijo Miyako muy triste

-oigan chicos vengan- los llamo a todos al laboratorio

-¿no estaba visitando a un compañero?-dijo Momoko

-si, llegue hace una hora, tengo puerta secreta a mi laboratorio-dijo el Prof. Utonio

-este es el portal que construí para ir hacia su dimensión, además de estos teléfonos especiales para que todos nos mantengamos en contacto por si necesitan nuestra ayuda o nosotras la de ustedes-

-oiga ¿Cuánto tiempo libre tiene? XP-dijo Masaru

-no se por que, pero tu me recuerdas a Brick ¬¬-dijo el Prof. Utonio a lo que todos se rieron

-hablando de Brick ¿Dónde esta?-dijo Momoko

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¬¬-dijo Masaru disimulando sus celos, pero estaba horriblemente celoso XP

-tranquilo celocin ¡si yo te quiero a ti! ^^-dijo Momoko divertida -¿a mi? O///O!-dijo Brick quedando en estado de shock (que dramático XP)

Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo

-bueno, un placer conocerte copia de esta dimensión XP- dijo Kojiro

-yo no soy la copia ¡a mi me crearon antes que a ti ¡A-NI-ME! XP-dijo Butch

-bueno Kaoru te odio por hacer lo que hiciste pero… en cierta parte me hiciste un favor ^///^!¡pero no me voy a convertir en una enamoradiza que handa tirando corazones por hay XP-dijo Bellota despidiéndose

-¡así se habla! ¡Fue un placer conocerte! ¡Ver a visitarme algún día!- dice Kaoru

-¡claro!- dice Bellota mientras chocan los puños

Brick y Bombom ya habían vuelto y le contaron todo a sus amigos

-adiós, Romeo ¡que te valla bien con tu chica!- Dijo Masaru en tono burlón

-a menos yo me atreví a decirle la verdad ¬¬ mira lo que tienes que hacer es(le habla al oído) y así te va a amar-

-¿y como sabes todo eso de Momoko?-

-no se XP, pregúntale a la autora XP-(Kmy: secreto mío, lo siento XP) -

¡toma! ¡Aquí tienes los mejores dulces de esta dimensión! ¡Son muy ricos y mis favoritos! ^^-dijo Bombom

-¡gracias! ^^ (Prueba uno) ¡wau que ricos! ^^ Toma yo traje unos de mi dimensión ^^-

-(los prueba) ¡pero que ricos! ¡fue un placer conocerte Momoko ¡te iré a visitar algún día!-

-¿Donde están Boomer y Burbuja?-dijo Makoto

-a quien le importa, vámonos ¬¬-dijo Miyako

-te preguntaría que pasa, pero tienes cara asecina XP-

-Makoto ¿a ti te gusta Burbuja?- pregunta a punto de llorar cosa que le dio mucha pena a Makoto

-¡no! ¡Claro que no! Yo… yo te quiero ati Miyako-dijo Makoto sumamente rojo cosa segida, Miyako le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Con Burbuja…

-¡BOOMER! ¡BOOMER!-Gritaba Burbuja desesperada, pero no lo encontró

Boomer se había ido, se fue muy lejos, para no volver, por lo menos en un largo tiempo

En el laboratorio del Prof. Utonio…

Bien chicos, esta todo listo, dejen sintonizar su dimensión (XP)-

-¬¬?-(todos)

-oigan, ¡tambien quiero conocer otras partes del mundo!-dijo el Prof. Utonio

Cuando iva cambiando… -¡espere! ¡Pare hay!-dijo Butch-

-¡es Chile! ¡Vengo "al tiro" XP-

2 horas después (XP)…

-¡¡¡YA VOLVI!!!-dijo Butch haciendo que todos se despertaran de golpe

-¡¡¡Por qué te demoraste tanto idiota!!!-dijeron todos a unisolo haciendo que Butch se cayera al suelo

Butch venia vestido con un poncho y una chupalla y traía muchas bolsas (Kmy: imagínenselo ¡que lindo! ^^)

-relájense, ¡traje empanadas! XP-dijo Butch entregándoselas a los chicos (Kmy: pequeño homenaje a mi país, gracias ^^)

Después de haber comido el Prof. Utonio dijo

-antes de que se vallan, tengo que quitarle todo el mal con el que se quedaron de las Dangerous Girls-dijo

Cuando les quieto el mal, lo metió todo a un gran frasco (GRAN XP) ya que era mucha maldad y no cabía en un frasquito XP y después de despedirse se fueron

En la noche en el laboratorio del Prof. Utonio...

En el frasco se estaban formando tres siluetas y la de al medio dijo

-no preciosa Amethyst, no as ganado la apuesta ¡ahora nos toca a nosotros!-

* * *

Kmy: bueno ese es el fin de mi fic T_T pero muy pronto (y digo MUY pronto) se viene ¡Mi lado femenino PPG Y RRB 2! Por ahora solo me puedo despedir

**Los tres: ¡¡¡NOOO!!! T_T**

Kmy: Boomer, no te había enviad… dijo ¿pagado unas vacaciones en Jamaica? XP

**Boomer: ¡si! ¡Pero volví! ^^ No iba a estar ausente en el ultimo cap ¡te voy a extrañar Kmy! T_T( la abraza)**

**Butch: ¡yo también! No nos dejes solitos T_T (la abraza)**

**Brick: ¡oigan aléjense! ¡Yo soy el favorito! T_T (la abraza)**

Kmy: chicos me van a hacer llorar T_T ¡tranquilos si voy a volver y muy pronto! ^^, Bueno eso era todo por ahora, agradezco a todos los seguidores de mi fic, en especial a Angelic-bloody-night y a floresilla329 que estuvieron siempre leyendo mi fic y comentando ^^, bueno eso bye T_T hasta la otra parte de mi fic T_T ¡¡bye!! Aquí hay una foto para que se imaginen un poco a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ en la dimensión de los RRB y las PPG quítenles los espacios ahora si, ¡BYE! T_T

http:/ / th00. deviantart. Net / fs13 / 300W / f / 2007 / 007 / d / 2 / RRB_Z_wallpaper_by_thweatted. png :RRBZ

http:/ / th05. deviantart. Net / fs12 / 300W / i / 2006 / 317 / 2 / 2 / Powerpuff_Girls_Z_ORIGINAL_by_J8d. jpg :PPGZ .


End file.
